Sweet Love
by Rikku-deshou
Summary: Karin had to transfer school to Tokyo as her dad got a job there. She was reluctant about having to transfer there, however things are going to be different as time past. Sounds like normal fanfic? please read this! Sorry for suckish title. It's the content that matters right? ;) A KxK fan :P May have other character's romance. Maybe future T. Change from Rikku718 to Rikku-deshou!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! It is my first story! Please don't be harsh on me! :( Any comments good or bad, feel free to write a review to tell me!

Summary : Karin had to transfer school because her father got a new job in Tokyo. She is very reluctant about the decision, however things are going change her mindset or maybe even better ;)

Karin : Age : 15 Kazune : Age : 16 Himeka : Age : 15 Micchi : Age : 16 Jin : Age : 15 *There are some unofficial characters :P * *I do not own Kamichama Karin or the characters* :)

Chapter 1 : New School , New Life

****************************3rd Person's POV****************************************

"Karin! Wake up honey! Or you will be late on your first day of school!" Hikari, Karin's mom, shook Karin vigorously. "Uhh... I don't want to go school. Not this Tokyo school.. I miss my friends! I want to go back to Osaka!" Karin whinned. "Honey... Please unders-" "I know... I'm up anyway..." Karin told her mom sensibly.

Karin dragged her feet to the washroom and wash her face, water droplets flowed down her smooth skin as she looked at herself with her green eyes. She walked out and saw her new school uniform and put it on. ' Hmm... The school uniform looks quite good on me. Maybe this is not so bad afterall. ' She sat down in front of her dressing table and tied her dirty blond hair into two side ponytails.

'I better get down for breakfast or I will really be late for this... Whats the name again? Oh right.. Seiei Sakuragaoka.' and she walked down to the dinning room. On the way out, she saw her picture that was taken with her old friends. 'I'm sorry, Mizuki and Youka'

"I'm so full.. I bet I can't even walk to school at this rate." Karin complained while rubbing her stomach. Her mom had prepared her eggs,bread, sausages, an apple and a cup of milk. No wonder she was so full!

"Baby girl, don't worry, I'm driving you to school" Her dad, Kaihei, said. "Thanks dad! I'm not sure that I should be glad that you are driving or should I be afraid. Hmm..." Karin said teasing her dad.

"Have a safe trip and have fun in your new school honey!" Hikari shouted as her husband's car got smaller along time.

On the car, Karin took out her phone and earpiece and started to listen to the songs inside her phone.

"We're here baby girl! Be safe and take care!" Kaihei said to her.  
"Hmm.. That was fast.." Karin said while she got out of the car.

(In class)

"Alright! Class, today we have a new student joining us. I really hope you all will welcome her with all your hearts! Karin, you may enter." The teacher, Mr Kirihito, said.  
Karin walked into the class, not daring to look at her new classmates. She was nervous but at the same time curious to find out how her new classmates were. There were many 'oohhs' and 'ahhs' when she was walking in.

"I..I'm Hanazono Karin. Nic.. nice to meet all of you, I hope I'll get to get along with all of you!" Karin said shyly to her new classmates. She looked around the class and saw that everyone was giving her their attention, she was relief. "Okay, I would like you to sit... hmm.. behind Kazune. Kazune please raise up your hand to show our newcomer where are you seated" Mr Kirihito ordered.

A guy with blond hair raised his hands and Karin walked to the seat behind him immdiately. She was seated beside the window and beside a girl with straight black hair that was not tied up. The teacher started the lesson with maths almost immediately after the introduction. 'Great, first lesson.. Maths.. I hate my life..' Karin signed.

Halfway through the lesson, Karin felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her right. The girl with black hair was passing her a note, Karin took the note and read quietly ' Hi Karin! I'm Kujou Himeka! Nice to meet you!" Karin looked at her new friend, Himeka, and smiled.

When lesson ended, Karin's table was filled with her classmates bombing her with questions. "Why did you come here for?"  
"Where were you from?"  
"What subjects are you good at?"  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"What's your favourite colour?"

Karin had no idea which question to start with, until she heard someone.. "Hey, you guys are scaring her. Beside is recess, let her have her food first. I do not want someone to faint in class and I need to waste my time by bringing her to the nurse."

***********End of Chapter 1**************************

So, how was the first chapter? I hope it's good! I Please give your comments to me by reviewing! :) Suggestions are also welcome! Thank you~! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kazune : Uhh.. Why am I even here? Karin : Dont be so harsh on her! It's her first! Rikku : Yeah Kazune.. Dont make me change my mind about who Karin is going to end with! Kazune : Fine. Karin : *Smile* Rikku do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters!

ENJOY~

Chapter 2 : What is your problem?!

***************3rd Person's POV****************

"Hey, you guys are scaring her. Beside is recess, let her have her food first. I do not want someone to faint in class and I need to waste my time by bringing her to the nurse." The blonde guy said.  
"Huh? What did you say? Me? Fainting? In class? " What is your problem Mister! You.. you.. I know! Kazune!" Karin argued back. "Hmph." Kazune walked again and the crowd started to disppear.

"Hmph! What was that?!" Karin compained to her friend, Himeka. "Sorry Karin... My cousin is like that since he lost his parents.. " Himeka said.  
"It's okay Himeka.. I feel can't believe Kazun- Wait! Cousin?! Since when?" Karin said shockly "Haha. Since we were born of course Karin. Both of our last name is 'Kujou', you didn't notice it did you?" Himeka asked.  
"Mr Kirihito didn't mention his last name when I was asked to sit behind him. Geez... " Karin signed.  
"Karin would you like to sit with us in the cafeteria?" Himaka asked.  
"Sure! Speaking of the devil.. Kazune.. Oh my god! Is that my favourite eel bread? Am I in heaven? " Karin's eyes sparkled.  
"Haha. Karin! You are such a child! Hurry up and get it before i finishes!" Himaka warned.  
"Yay! Finally! And i thought I wont get to eat it after I leave Osaka." Karin slowed down.  
"Just get over it that you are in Tokyo now will you? You're getting annoying. Osaka this, Osaka that." Kazune scolded.  
"I have only mentioned it once! Just what is your problem? Why are treating me like this? Have I even offended you?" Karin took off once she said finish.

'Geez.. Just what's wrong with him? I haven't offended him did I? Of course not, it's only my first day.. Sign.. I might just get back to class.' Karin thought. Karin was walking back to class when four girls blocked her way. "Hi there Hanazono Karin, I see that you have said something bad to our Kujou right?" a girl with center parting said. "Who are you?" Karin asked. "I see you don't know us yet? We're the Kazune-Z! We're hi-" "Yeah yeah. Fan club right? What's so great about him?" Karin rolled her eyes and walked away.

'This is so boring.. Why must is be science now..' Karin ponder.  
"Hanazono! Are you listening? Stop looking at Kujou!" Ms Masaki said.  
"Yes I'm listening! And I'm not staring at him! He is just sitting infront of me!" Karin replied.  
The entire was laughing like there's was no tomorrow, Karin had no choice but sit down and cover her face with her hand. While Kazune was keeping his upper lips stiff.

(After class)

"Hanazono, you were the talk of the class just now!" Karin's turquiose hair friend, Miyon Yi, said while laughing. "Why am I cursed with such life?" Karin said. "It's not your fault, Karin. It's just a misunderstanding, is it?" Himeka ask teasingly.  
As they were walking out of the school, Karin saw a familiar looking car. Oh wait, it was her dad's car, but what was it doing at this hour?

(In car)  
"I came to pick you baby girl! So how was your first day of school? Fun? Exciting? Made new friends?" Kaihei asked elatedly.  
"Dad! How am I suppose to answer you if you ask me so much questions? Yes, it was fun and I made some new friends!" Karin answered laughing.  
"But there was one guy in particul-" "GUY?! Who? What? Where? How? Why?" Kaihei asked surprisely.  
"Dad! There we go again! He's just my classmates, Mr Popular. I seem to have offended him, but I couldn't think of what I did to him!" Karin voice was increasing as she was speaking, it was so loud that she seemed like she was shouting.  
"Hmm... We don't know yet you know? But first, my boss gave me a half day to bring you out to visit around Tokyo. We're meeting mom at a restruant for lunch." Kaihei said.

(In restruant)  
"Really? What did he look like? Tell me all about him!" Karin's mom ordered.  
"Mom, he's just a classmates, why do you want to talk about him?" Karin rolled her eyes.  
"Food is here, Sir, Madam, Miss" Karin heard the waiter saying and looked up, much to her surprise.

************End of Chapter 2*************

It's a little dry at the first few chapter. It will get better as time past! I have it all planned out! HEHEHE. Please review! (Comments,suggestions and any other thing are all welcome!) :) Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe. I'm writing all the chapters in like a day or so? I really love this show! bla..bla.. bla.. Me and my nonsenses.. *Some may think why is Micchi not here yet, please wait! He will appear! Soon! :)  
*I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters!

Chapter 3 : His life...

"Food is here, Sir, Madam, Miss" Karin heard the waiter saying and looked up, much to her surprise. "Why are you here blondie!" Karin stood up and look at the waiter. "I'm working here, of course. What else? I'm cosplaying a waiter?" Kazune said while carefully placing the Hanazono Family's food on the table. "Sir, Madam and MISS, enjoy your meal." Kazune said, emphazing the word 'miss' which is directed at Karin.

"Honey, who is he? He looks cute you know?" Karin's mom asked cheekly "Mom, please don't forget that you are married to Mr Hanazono Kaihei. And dad, please control your wife, which is my dear mother" Karin said before eating her food, Eel Rice.

After eating, Kaihei and Hikari brought Karin to places like the park and the malls just to make sure that Karin would familiarize herself with her new home. (Aren't they sweet? ) When they were home, Karin and her mom were carrying bags of different size and Karin was totally beat up. She felt like she could sleep once she is on her bed.

She smelled herself and thought she smelled different from normal. And went to take a bath. After bathing, Karin was sitting on her bed looking at her phone.. Until, it started to ring. "Hello? Himeka, is that you?" Karin asked into the phone. "Hey Karin, I was wondering whether you want to walk to school tomorrow with me and Miyon" Himeka replied. "Sure thing Himeka! Want to meet at the cross road junction at 7am?" Karin asked again. "Sure! Then Good Nig-" "Eh.. Himeka! Can i ask you something?" "Yeah, Karin? What is it?" "Hm... Why does Kazune seem to hate me so much? I didn't do anything to him right? And plus, why is he working at a restruant? I saw him at the restraunt today when I was having lunch with my parents." Karin asked curiously.

"I'm going to tell you, but please don't tell anyone that I told you, or I will be killed by him... He actually lost his parents a few years back, I think it was 2 years ago? And of course, you didn't do anything to him, is just that his parents death made a huge impact on him. After that day, he changed.. He's actually 1 year older than us. Because the incident caused his grades to drop so much that he was required to retain in the same level as us. And he's working at the restrauant as he doesn't want to live off my parents, as he feel that he is responsible for his own life." Himeka answered.

"But that doesn't explain him needing to treat me so bad... Hmm.. Nevermind, thanks Himeka, good night" Karin said and hung up. 'Why am I even thinking about him? He's not anything to me.. I kind of pity him though.. Losing his parents at this age, especially now.. hmm... '  
"STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM HANAZONO KARIN!" Karin screamed.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Karin's mom asked from the other room. "Nothing mom! Good night!" Karin replied. 'Great.. Now I'm talking to myself.. I'm going to sleep...'

(The next day)

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving! I'm meeting my friend at the crossroad to walk to school together. I'm going to be late. Bye!" Karin shouted across the room and ran out of the house.  
Karin was walking to the crossroad, when she saw a white cat walked pass her. She took out her water bottle and poured a little for the cat to drink and she forgot about meeting Himeka and Miyon.  
'I'm late!' Karin looked at the time and ran as fast as she could.

Karin was running across the street until she saw the crossroad junction. 'Phew, I'm just on time! Why is Kazune here?' Karin walked towards her friends with an unpleasant look on her face.  
"Himeka! You didn't tell me that HE was coming along!" Karin said while pointing at Kazune.  
"Sorry! I knew if I told you that Kazune is tagging along you won't agree to walking to school with us!" Himeka answered.  
"Sorry that I'm late!" Miyon came walking while she apologised.  
"Nahh... It's okay Miyon. We just reached too!" Karin replied "Girls... We are going to be late you all continue to gossip here" Kazune said and walked away with a book in his hands.

When they reached school, Karin saw someone, someone she thought she had saw when she was back home in Osaka...

***************End of Chapter 3******************

Duh duh duuunhhhh! Who are you all guessing the person is? Hehehe. It will be revealed in the next chapter! Well, please review and give your comments :) Thankyou! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hihi~ New chapter is here! I just realised that my chapter are quite short :/ But I'm going to make lots of chapters! Hopefully :P Hehehe. Soo... Now start of the chapter! Enjoy! :) *I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters!

Chapter 4: MICCHI?!

When they reached school, Karin saw someone, someone she thought she had saw when she was back home in Osaka...  
"Micchi?!" Karin shouted across the room. "Hanazono!" The orange hair boy turned and looked at Karin and gave her a death-hug.

"You guys know each other?" Himeka asked. "Yeap! We met in Osaka! My family found him on the streets when we were on the way home after dinner. Turns out that he fainted because of hunger..." Karin exclaimes.

"Nishikiori. You're back." Kazune said coldly towards the boy with one blue and one purple eyes. "Ehhh... Kazune... Don't be so cold towards me! We're friends you know!" Micchi pled Kazune. After hearing that. Kazune ignored him and walked towards his seat and got out the books for the first period. "So, how is your sister in England?" Kazune asked out of concern. "Oh.. Ami? She's fine.. But doctor says that her problem is getting worst... But why are you so concern? You like her?!" Micchi said with a supecting look on his face.  
"What?! NO! Nishikiori, I don't like her. I'm just asking out of concern! Besides, we knew each other since young right!" Kazune replied with a slight blush on his face and turned into his books after speaking.

"Himeka, what is it that Micchi needs to go to England?" Karin asked. "Oh... Micchi has a sister in England, she had been in coma since we were 9... Because she got into an accident.." Himeka replied with a sad look on her face. When Karin turned around, she saw Kazune with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Karin said pointing to Kazune. "Ohh.. It's cau-" "Class! Get back to your own seats! Class is starting!" They turned their heads and saw Mr Kirihito, their homeroom teacher and also language teacher, said to the class. Karin and the gang had no choice but to obey him.

(During recess)

" Hanazono! Hanazono! Wake up already!" Micchi shook Karin violently, calling her to go for recess with them. "Huh? Is it recess already? Finally... I feel like I'm hundred years old now.." Karin said while rubbing her eyes. " Pick up the speed will you, you are such a p-" Kazune said and got cut off by Karin. "If you're not happy waiting for me! You can just go first, I won't mind!"

"There we go again.. " Himeka said while sweat-dropping. "They look like some old couple you know, Himeka?" Micchi said teasingly. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Karin and Kazune shouted at the same time. "You guys sound like one too!" Micchi said with suspicious look. Karin and Kazune were both so embarrassed that, Kazune had left for the cafeteria while Karin stayed on to wait for Himeka and Miyon.

Himeka saw a look on Micchi's face, and she was able to read him like an open book, knowing he had something in the back of his mind..

(After Recess)

"Class! Alright! I would like you all to find a partner of a different gender to complete a Science Project by next week! I will be giving you all the chapters that you and your partner will work on! Now find a partner." Ms Masaki said and looked away. Soon after she again said "Alright! Who doesn't have a partner?" "Ms Masaki! Karin and Kazune both doesn't have a partner! Maybe they can work on the project together! Don't you think so?" Micchi said cheekily, sitting beside him was Himeka. "Hmm.. That's true.. Alright! Mr Kujou and Miss Hanazono, please work together on the project." Ms Masaki said and turn to her books and said whichever chapters each partners were suppose to work on, while Kazune had to move next to Karin reluctantly.

"Miss Kujou and Mr Nishikiori, chapter 17! Next is... Miss Hanazono and Mr Kujou, Chapter 14! You all may begin!" Ms Masaki said and went to type some things into her laptop.

"What.. Why do we have to work on this! I hate this chapter the most..." Karin whinned. "Stop whinning will you! Just look through the chapter and understand! It's not difficult, you dumb girl! Geez.. This is why I hate girls.." Kazune said and looked into his books. Karin could not be bother to argue with him and told him "Why don't I go to your house to do the project? I doubt I can even concentrate now with all these noise." "Fine." Kazune said coldly.

"Hey, Himeka! Want to come my house to do the project tonight?" Micchi asked. "Sure! My mom would disturb us with food if we are doing it at my house anyway!" Himeka replied.

Soon, classes are over and Karin went home as soon as possible to pack her bag for the following studies with Kazune. "Mom! I'm heading out to Kazune's for a stupid project!" Karin shouted while she was wearing her shoes. "Hmm.. Kazune? Oh! The waiter from the restruant? Well, have fun!" Hikari said while sending Karin to the gate.

Karin was wearing a pink collared tee with shorts and white flats. She had her hair led down and they were near her waist.

When she reached the Kujou residence, she pressed the doorbell and a lady that had her hair tied up in a bun came to door. "Oh hi! You must be Karin! I'm Himeka's mom, Momoka. Nice to meet you!" Himeka's mom started. "Oh..Nice to meet you too Mrs. Kujou!" Karin said cherrfully with a bright smile on her face.

When she entered the room, she saw a familiar orange hair on the couch and said "Micchi? Why are you here?" "Oh Hanazono~ I'm here to pick Himeka up, we're going to my house to do the project" Miccho turned his head and answered Karin. "Woah woah wait! Your house? Then that means I will be alone with Kazune?" "Of course not silly! Himeka's parents are going to be here! I think?"

"Will you hurry up? I'm getting impatient you know?" Karin turned her head towards the stairs and saw the blond in a white plain tee and black jeans.

************End~*************

Finally Micchi is here! It's weird writing someone wearing jeans at home! It's not so common in my country! Maybe for others it is? Hehehe, what do you all think is going to happen? :P Write me a review to tell me! :) Gonna go do my homework before writing anymore chapters! Wish me luck guys! (If you want the chapters to be uploaded sooner!) :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here! I just realised I'm writing the story asap! Probably because I still have the urge to write? o.o Anyway... What you think is going to happen that Karin and Kazune is going to be working together? Chaos? Romantic? Ohh... I dunno~ You might have to read it! One question is on my mind though... How did the other stories get so much review? It's not like I'm desperate for reviews or what, but I'm curious you know? :P Anyway... I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the Characters! ;) Enjoy~ (Jin IS coming out but now not) :P HEHEH

*********Start**************  
Chapter 5 : I'm in love with HIM?! And I'm in love with HER?!

"Will you hurry up? I'm getting impatient you know?" Karin turned her head towards the stairs and saw the blond in a white plain tee and black jeans. 'Wow... He look good in those clothes... Especially with those abs.. HANAZONO KARIN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING AGAIN?!' Karin though silently. "KARIN! Just come up will you? I want to get this done soon so you will go and not breath the same air as me!" Kazune said while walking up towards his room. "Have fun Hanazono~" Micchi said from a corner of the room and ran away. "Micchi... You got to be kidding me..." Karin sweat-drop and walked slowly towards Kazune's room.

"Congrats for making to my room, I am 200 years old now!" Kazune said with an annoyed tone. "Oh shut up. Wait. Is your room a library? It has more books than I have even read in my entire life! Even I admit that!" Karin said with amused, obviously she was amuse with the number of books in his room, she rarely been to the library so she is like a child amazed with a new toy. Kazune then threw a book at Karin, hitting Karin's nose. Seeing Karin's tears was on the way, Kazune said apologetically "Sor- sorry.. Just find the related chapter first. I will do the slide show.."

'Uhh! Why am I such a klutz!? She looks really pretty wearing like that.. Especially with the way she let down her hair.. ' "You know... you should let down your hair more often, you look quite pret-pretty when you let you hair down.." Kazune said with his back turning against Karin, hiding the blush on his face. "Umm.. Thanks?" Karin said with a blush on her face, it was as red as a tomato! So she used the book Kazune lent her to cover her face.

A few hours had past and Karin was still halfway through chapter, until she heard a knock on the door. Shocked, she look towards Kazune whom had walked to the door and opened it. "Erm.. Hi kids, I need to go to the supermarket to get some groceries and I'm meeting your uncle for dinner. Here's your dinner. Karin you may want to call your mother to update her about yourself, it's getting rather late." Momoka said while putting the tray of food on Kazune's side table and left. "I think I will call her later, I want to finish this page. Thanks for the food!" Karin said with a bright smile on her face. "Sure thing for the dinner too, have a nice evening" Kazune said with a stiff upper lip.

"Erm.. Kazune.. Can we have dinner first? I'm getting hungry..." Karin said and as though it's fate, her stomach growled. Kazune stared at her and cleared the books on his table and placed the food on there. "Then you better come here and eat, I don't want you to mess up my room. And I don't want a monster to appear because of your stomach!" Kazune said with a smirk. "Hmph!" Karin said while she stood up and walked to the table.

'Wow.. I can smell his scent from here.. ' Karin thought with a blush on her face. "You know, reading while you are eating is bad for your health, so you should stop studying!" Karin said out of concern and took the book away from his hands. Kazune had to choice but to listen to her, like a child listening to his mother, much to Karin's surprise.

After dinner, the duo hit the books again. But now... Karin fell asleep..

'Hmm? I haven't heard her for quite some time, is she alright?' Kazune though concernly and turned his head 360 degree to take a look at Karin. Seeing Karin fall asleep on the floor, he smiled. He carried her brial style on to his bed and helped to cover her with his blankets (Yes.. He has 2 blankets on his all will know why later ;) ). Just then, he heard a ring from her bag, he took it out and it says 'Mom3' and picked it up.

"Karin? Karin? You there? Why aren't you home yet? It's getting late. Do you need Dad to pick you up from Kazune's? " The phone speaked.  
" Hi Mrs Hanazono, it's Kazune here. Apparently, Karin had fell asleep when we were doing our project halfway... " Kazune speaked to the phone.  
"Ohmy... She must be really tired.. And it's impossible to wake her up now that she just fell asleep.. Would I be troubling you if you take care of her tonight?" Karin's mom speak again. "Of course not madam. You can put your heart at ease." Kazune said confidently.  
"I knew I could trust you! Thank you and good night Kazune" Karin's mom said the last time and hung up. "Good night." Kazune said and hung up too.

He left the phone on the side table and looked at Karin's peaceful face. He knelt down beside the bed and thought 'She is really different from others, isn't she?' and he bent down towards her face and gave her a peck on the lips. Kazune's face blushed a little and he went to off the lights in the room and on the study table light so that he would not disturb Karin's slumber, and he studied until it was 11pm and prepared himself for bed (Well.. He was sleeping on the floor instead.. He got the pillows from Himeka's mom)

(At Karin's home)

"What? She's staying over at his house? What if he do something to her? What if something happens to her? What if she misses us?" Kaihei said with a protective tone, well maybe too protective. "Relax dear, she will be fine! Kazune is a honest guy! He won't do anything to our baby girl!" Hikari said while trying to relax her husband. "I hope you are right.." Kaihei said with a cooled down tone. "I am always right! Now go to bed! You had a long day! Good night dear. I love you." Hikari said and give her husband a peck on the cheek and went under the covers. "Good night. I love you too." Kaihei replied and went under the covers too.

(At Kazune's/Himeka's home, 3AM)

'Huh? What? Where am I? Wait.. Am I in Kazune's room? What time is it? It's 3?! Mom is going to kill me once she- eh? She didn't call me? That's weird.. She called me at 9.45pm? I don't remeber talking to her at all.. Could it be Kazune helped me to answer the call?' Karin said and looked around, trying to find Kazune until she found him on the floor, sleeping. But he was shivering, noticing that he was shivering, Karin took the other blanket piled on her and gently cover it over Kazune. When she was covering, he saw his peaceful yet straight face and felt that nothing can happen when she's with him. And she bent down and kissed his forehead gently and said "Good night". Kazune moved towards Karin, which shocked her and back to Kazune's bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

(Morning.)

'My back hurts... huh? Where did this come from?' Kazune thought and looked at the blanket Karin had placed on him the previous night...

*************End Of chapter*********************

Soo... How was it? I feel like it's one of the longest I have ever written, or is it? o.o Nevermind~ I see love sparks starting to appear~ 3 Give me a review to tell me what you guys think! Next chapter, things are gonna get wild! In a good way! :) Well... Bye! Remember to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehe. Chapter 6 is here! In just a few days I've already type so much words! I have never wrote so much for my school! I'm awesome! :P hahaha. I just realise that maybe it's because that i'm uploading so fast that maybe i didn't gve all of you a chance to write a review. Well, maybe? I don't know.. Anyways...

Love is on the way for our couple(s)! Just read on and find out! I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the Characters! :D

************ Chapter 6 *******************

Chapter 6 : So close, yet so far!

'My back hurts... huh? Where did this come from?' Kazune thought and looked at the blanket Karin had placed on him the previous night... Kazune sat up and turn his direction towards Karin and saw that she was waking up soon. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to see what's in front of her. "Good morning Kazune..." Karin said sleepily. "Erm.. Good morning.." Kazune said shyly as he never had another girl sleeping in his room before.

"Kazune~ Karin~ Breakfast's ready~" Himeka said after she knocked on the door before going to the kitchen to help her mom.  
"Erm.. Kazune? Did you talk to my mom after I fell asleep last night? Cause I checked my phone during midnight and saw that she called me but it wasn't a missed call." Karin asked softly as it was the morning and she didn't have all her hyper active energy. "Yeah... She told me to take care of you for the night. But instead, you took care of me.. Haha." Kazune said while he chuckled and took up the blanket. "You know Kazune, you ought to laugh more. You look way better than that stern face you have the whole time!" Karin said.

Suddenly, the room was all quiet that one can hear a single pin drop onto the ground. Karin and Kazune both remembered what they did when the other party was asleep. Until another knock came from the door, "Karin~ Kazune~ Are you both awake~?" Himeka asked again. "I think we better get down before breakfast gets cold." Kazune said while he placed the blanket on his bed.

(In the dining room)

'OMG! This is so awkward... I never had any meal with another adult before.. Especially my crush's guardian... WAIT.. DID I JUST SAY 'CRUSH' ? OH GOD... ' Karin face was getting redder when she was thinking until.. "Karin? Are you alright? Your face is red you know? Are you feeling hot?" Kaito, Himeka's dad, asked Karin. "Huh? Oh I'm fine." Karin replied shyly.

(After breakfast)

"Karin, are you sure you will be fine going home alone? Won't your mom be worried that a young girl like you is out alone early in the morning?" Momoka asked. "Yes, Mrs Kujou. I will be fine. I think it's my dad that is over reacting right now.." Karin said while she sweat-drop. "Nonono Karin! Kazune! Can you please send Karin home?" Momoka asked Kazune when he was walking up towards his room. "Okay, just let me get my phone." Kazune said before entering his room. "It's alright! It's only a 20 minutes wal-" Karin tried to tell Momoka that it was alright but was cut off by her " No Karin, it's still early! Things may happen! Besides, having Kazune by your side will make my heart feel at ease!". "Well.. If it makes you happy.." Karin had to choice but to agree to the arrangement and smiled.

While walking home, it was silent again. Until they heard someone from the back said "Eh! Isn't it a little early for you little kids to start dating? Come blondie, I will take the girl now. You can go!Hahaha!" The duo turned their heads and saw someone that was slightly taller than Kazune. Kazune pulled Karin behind him, protecting her. "What do you want?" Kazune asked strictly to the stranger. "Didn't I make myself clear? I want the girl." The man said with a pedofile look on his face. "Back off!" Kazune said again.

This time the man took out a knife and ran towards Kazune. Luckily, Kazune managed to avoid the knife and managed to twist the man's hand from the back. However, the man used his free hand to grab his knife and he managed to stab Kazune on his shoulder. And he ran away after he got up.

Karin immediately took out a handkerchief from her bag and wrapped it around Kazune's wound.

When they reached her house, Karin forced Kazune to enter her house so she would be able to perform first aid on him. Her parents had not woke up and they were in the dinning room while Karin was helping Kazune to apply the bandage. After she was done, she looked up and they realised how close their face was. Karin slowly closed her eyes as their faces got closer, while Kazune's face got closer to her's.

Until, they heard Karin's phone ringing which surprised the both of them. Both of them were blushing like there was no tomorrow. They were as red as a tomato! Karin then when to answer her phone which stated ' Himeka'. "Himeka? Yes?" Karin asked into the phone. "Oh Karin! Is Kazune still with you? My mom is worried about him as he was gone for nearly an hour and I wan unable contact him.." Himeka answered. "Yeahh. He is still with me. He got injured on the way home and I'm applying medicine on the wound. He will be on the way home once I'm done with it." Karin told Himeka. Just then, Himeka was like screaming "INJURED? WHAT? WHERE? HOW? WHO? WHEN? WHY?" "Himeka! Relax! It's me, Kazune. I'm fine. Tell Aunt that I will be going home soon! Talk to you when I reach home okay? Bye!" And he hung up immediately.

"Geez.. Himeka is just like a mom.." Kazune complained. "Well.. It shows that she is worried about you! Well I guess you better be on your way home or Himeka will start to spam my phone." Karin said and sent him to the gates. When they were parting, they were looking at each other in the eye. Causing them to get shy over the incident. "Bye. See you on Monday Karin." Kazune said and took off.

Karin walked back into her house when her parents came down. "Baby? Is that you? Have you eaten? " Hikari asked. "Oh my baby girl! I missed you sooooo much!" Kaihei came to hug Karin. "Dad, you saw me yesterday! And I've eaten Mom. I'm going back to my room to change." Karin said and walked away.

Somehow she wasn't her normal self. She was more happy then usual...

(Kazune scene)

Kazune was walking back home when he saw the bandage that Karin had put for him. He smiled, he had never smile like that ever since his parents passed away. And he just realised that time had passed by so fast that their death anniversary was coming soon...

**************End of chapter***************

Hehehe. Not bad right~? What am I saying? I feel like it's kind of bad... But the best comes the last right? So wait~~ hehehe. Review me and tell me what you think of this chapter! And I'm not even halfway there! Bye! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hehehe. I would firstly like to thank Moka Kujyou for being the first person to favourite my story :'D And i woud like to give thanks to a guest call xy and kazunekarinNya for reviewing my stories! I love you guys so much! Hehehe. Well... moving on...

* I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the Characters! :D

************Start~***********

Chapter 7 : Are you free?

Kazune was walking back home when he saw the bandage that Karin had put for him. He smiled, he had never smile like that ever since his parents passed away. And he just realised that time had passed by so fast that their death anniversary was coming soon... After remembering, his whole mind was filled with images of his parents and when the accident happend. Seeing all those memories made him wanted to cry like they had passed away the day before. He was trying to hold back his tears and ran home..

"Kazune? You're home! I was worried sick! Where are you injured? And how?" Himeka asked immediately after Kazune appeared in sight. "I'm fine, Himeka. I'm going back to my room..." Kazune replied almost silently and walked back to his room. "Mom. He's home! But he seemed different.. " Himeka said to her mother. "Well baby, it's that time of the year again.." Momoka said, with a fake smile. "Ohh... We're still going to be like last year right? Him going alone and we going ourselves?" Himeka asked again. "Yeah.. He needs to go through this alone. He doesn't like any of us to talk about this.." Momoka said once more.

"Mom... Dad.. I'm sorry..." Kazune said softly in his room, looking at the picture in a corner in his room...

(At Karin's)

'I can't believe I just kiss him last night! I'm so embarrassed! But the way he protected me just now, he make feel so secure.. somehow...' Karin giggled. 'Well, I better get a bath.' She went to her wardrobe and took out a set of clothes and got into the bathroom.

(MONDAY) [Time flies! :P]

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Karin said and ran out of the house and ran to the crossroad junction, it was becoming a common thing that the 4 is meeting together every morning including Micchi, now 5.  
"Morning Himeka, Miyon, Micchi and Kazune!" Karin said with a bright smile on her face. "Morning Karin!" Miyon and Himeka said together. "Hanazono~ I missed you so much!" Micchi said while hugging Karin to the fullest, causing Karin face to turn blue. "Mic-chi.. Ca-n-n't br-ea-the!" Karin tried to say. "Ohh.. Sorry! Is just that I miss you so much!" Micchi said again. "Umm.. Morning.." Kazune said from the side and walked away. "What's wrong with him? I think I will catch up with him and ask what happen.." Karin said and ran after Kazune. "They two seem to be getting along fine this morning. OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE EARTH NOW THAT THEY TWO ARE GETTING ALONG SOOOOO WELL!" Miyon exclaimed. "Haha, Miyon~ Relax, nothing is going to happen. Maybe they are both a morning person? Come on, let's go!" Himeka said and the remaining trio started to walk.

"Kazune! Wait up! Kazune!" Karin shouted across the street trying to catch up with Kazune. "Huh? What? Oh Karin.. It's you.." "Stop walking so fast! I'm losing my breath you know!" Karin said. Kazune said nothing and gave Karin a weak smile. "What's wrong with you? You seem kind of down.. I don't feel right without arguing with you." Karin asked. "It's... Nothing.." Kazune said and continued to walk. After Karin heard what Kazune had said, shivers went down her spine, afraid of the current, sad, Kazune..

(In class)

"Good morning!" Karin said to the class and walked towards her seats. She had been in the school for nearly 2 weeks and had made more friends, apart from the Kazune-Z and the Michirian. They were still staring at her whenever she was close with Kazune or Micchi, which scared her alot! Kazune then walked before them to his seat.

'Hmmm.. I need someone to accompany me to my parent's grave, or I will start to get paranoid like last year.. Who should I ask? Himeka? Nah, she would be 'counselling' me for the whole day.. Micchi? Too noisy... Yuuki? He have violin lesson during weekends... Karin? Maybe... I feel good around her..' Kazune blushed at the last name that appeared in his mind.

"Kazune, are you okay? You're blushing you know?" Karin asked from the sides when she was walking past him to her seat. "Huh? What? Err. Nothing! Erm.. Karin? Are you free on this Saturday?" Kazune asked. "Saturday? Don't you have to work?" Karin asked. "Nope, my manager told me to take a leave this weekend because he knew our exams are coming." Kazune answered her. "I guess I'm free. Why?" Karin asked with a curious look on her face. "You will know on the day. I will be at your house by 8am, okay? After that, we can go have some fun, I guess.." Kazune said. Just in time, their homeroom teacher came in. Karin was blushing and just said 'Okay' before moving to her seats.

When Mr Kirihito was marking attendace, Karin was thinking 'Did he asked me out on a date? Omg! I'm so nervous! What should I wear? How should I tie my hair?' "Hanazono Karin! Are you here? Hanazono!" Mr Kirihito called out. "What? Oh! Here!" Karin said loudly, making the class laugh.

(Dinner time~)

"Mom, Dad. Can I go out on Saturday with Kazune? He asked me to accompany him to somewhere." Karin asked her parents. "Where? Alone? With a boy? Karin! You know daddy is going to be worried!" Kaihei said while putting down his food and doing all sorts of big actions. "Honey, ignore your dad. Of course you can go! Just text me where you are once you reached there, that way I would feel safer." Hikari said and winked at Karin. "Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! And thanks for the dinner! I'm going up to do my homework." Karin said and ran off. "What? I didn't say she was able to go!" Kaihei said again. "Dear.. Just trust her and Kazune." Hikari said, trying to comfort her husband. "Fine!" Kaihei said and continued to eat.

****End of Chapter 7****

Hehehe. Next chapter, Kazune is bringing Karin to 'see' his parents. Not literally o.o This part is quite dry right? I feel so too! Wait till their love start to blossom, then everything would be hearts and more hearts! HEHEH. Remember to review to tell me what you think! :D Bye~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Hehehe. It's sad that I didn't get any reviews for the last few chapters :( Alright.. Kazune is bringing Karin out after 'visiting' his parents. What do you think is going to happen? Read on! *Well, I DO NOT own Kamichama Karin and the Characters! Alright? Let's go!

***** Start ****  
Chapter 8 : His story...

"Diinnggg~~ Dongggg~~" Kazune pressed the doorbell and he was welcomed by Karin's mom. "Hi Kazune! You are a little bit early, Karin is still preparing. Come in!" Hikari said and showed Kazune to the living room, where Karin's dad was. "I'm going up to call Karin to hurry up! " Karin's mom said and went up the stairs. "Soo.. You are Kazune huh?" Kaihei said suspiciously. "Yes, Mr Hanazono." Kazune said with confidence on his face. "And I see that you have taken a liking to Karin as well?" Kaihei asked again. This time, Kazune was blushing at his words and said "I gu-uess.." "Good! I'm going to leave her in your care today! If anything happens to her, you're going to pay. UNDERSTAND?!" Kaihei said and walked towards the kitchen. "Y-yes sir!" Kazune said with a louder voice, loud enough to let Karin's dad hear him.

"Kazune? You're a bit early you know? Have you eaten?" Karin asked from the back, making Kazune turn his head around. "Yeah, I've eaten." Kazune answered her and thought 'She look amazing, too amazing.. ' Karin was dressed in a black tube top with a white blazer over her and black shorts with black stockings. She was wearing a heels with little height, making her to be at Kazune's nose. While Kazune was wearing a black plain top and black jeans. "Let's go?" Karin asked and turned around trying to cover her blush.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Karin said and took off. "Bye Mr and Mrs Hanazono." Kazune said and bowed a little to them. "Have fun!" Hikari said and turned to her husband and said " I told you that he liked her! Now, you're going to do the dish!" and she walked away, grinning.

"Kazune? Where are we going?" Karin asked Kazune, in which he said "We're going to visit my parents." "Your parents? I thought they are... Sorry..." Karin said immediately after she realised what she was going to say. "It's okay. They are dead. Today's their death anniversary. And I need someone to accompany me to go. Don't ask me why I didn't ask Micchi or Himeka along." Kazune said as if he could read Karin's mind. "By the way, did my dad say anything weird when you were waiting? If he did, Sorry. He's always like that.. Over-protective.. " Karin said to Kazune and he said "He did, but it was alright. Treasure what you have now, don't wait till they are gone then regret." Keeping Karin silent.

After being on the bus for 20 minutes, Karin and Kazune both got down the bus and started to walk. They were both walking on a rocky road which Karin had difficulty with.. Kazune saw what was going on behind him and turned back and told Karin "Come on. Let me help you." and he took Karin's hand. They were both walking for awhile until they had reached the church grounds, Karin looked at her hand and Kazune's hand and blushed a little. Then, Kazune released her hand, much to her disappointment, and went to a corner shop and got himself a bouquet of white lilies. And they walked into the memorial hall..

She saw Kazune place the white lilies beside his parent's tablet and bowed. And he started to tell his parents about how he had been and other stuffs. Karin then took the time to check her phone about the accident relating to Kazune's parents. All was normal until she read : 'COUPLE DIED IN A CAR CRASH. 2 DEAD, 1 couple was reported to be dead according to the police and the reason was that they lost control of the stiring wheel and hit a nearby tree hardly. However, the injured was found to be unconcious and was sent to the hospital immeidately and had operations done on him, he is now alive and is under the care of his relatives. ' Just in time, Kazune was done and went over to Karin and walked ahead of her.

When on the bus towards downtown, Karin asked Kazune "Can I ask.. How did your parents died..?" Kazune immediately turned his head towards her and his face was pale. Then he said "It... it was because of me.. They died because of me.." Kazune was unable to hold his tears anymore and some tears was flowing down his face. "Because I was a jinx to the family, I shouldn't even be borned!" "Kazune... It wasn't your fault! No one blamed you! If you were a jinx, why did Himeka's parents took you in?" "Cause they pity me! Because I would be sent to the orphanage if there was no one to take care of me.." "Who told you so? They didn't! It's because they love you, silly!" " It's true! Remember that Himeka told you that Nishikiori's sister, Ami, is lying on the hospital bed? It was because of me that she landed in this state! She was picking up a ball for me when we were playing and got hit by a car! See! It was all because of me!"

By then Karin had to choice but to give Kazune a tight slap and told him "Wake up will you? Has anyone even blamed you for all this? Did Micchi blame you? Did your Aunt and Uncle blame you? They still accepted you, didn't they? Because they know that it was all an accident! And they knew that you aren't at fault! And if you are really a jinx, why don't I see something happening to me? After all this time we were together!"

By then, Kazune was speechless.. He didn't know what to reply Karin. All he did was rested his head on Karin's shoulder and closed his eyes..

********* End of Chapter*******

Quite a sad chapter isin't it? :/ Nevermind! In the next chapter, Kazune is bringing Karin out into town. And this happened within a day. I just want to separate the sad part and the happy part. hehehe. Okay~ Soo... The accident is made up. It was the simplest I could think of... :/ Please don't hate me! :(

Okay, So now. I know i still have room for improvements.. Feel free to review me and tell me what you think! :D Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! Finally! I'm able to make the story to be more clear. Like when who's thinking or talking. And it's so sad that I only got 1 review during the weekends.. :( Thank You :) I really hope that I would get more reviews :( To let myself know that there are people reading it :/ Alright, Let's start with the story.. After 'visiting' Kazune' parents, Kazune is bringing Karin into town. Read on to find out! :D

Underline : thoughts

**Bolded** : Speech

************* Start****************

Chapter 9 : A Date?!

They had been on the bus for an hour until Kazune woke up from his slumber from Karin's shoulder..

"**Karin! We just missed the stop!**" Kazune exclaimed when he was looking out of the wondow frantically. **"How was I suppose to know? I'm new to these places!" **Karin pouted. **"Nevermind, we aren't that far from our destination. We can just get off and walk back there." **Kazune signed.

When they got off the bus, they started to walk, until Karin's stomach started to growl. **"You're hungry, aren't you?" **Kazune asked obviously. Karin kept her head down and nodded slightly, wishing that there would be a hole on the ground for her to hide her head. **"Want to go there?" **Kazune asked and pointed towards a restaurant.

When they were inside the restaurant, Karin was busy scanning the menu while Kazune was staring at Karin. **"Kazune? Is there something on my face?" ** Karin asked. **"Oh.. Erm.. Nothing. Have you decided on what you want?" **Kazune said, trying to change the topic. **"May I have your orders?" **A waitress came towards them. **"Give me a Mushroom Cream Spaghetti" "And give me an Eel Bento" **Karin said after Kazune. The waitress bowed her head and walked towards the kitchen.

**"Kazune, is something wrong? You have been staring at me since we sat down" **Karin asked, tilting her head slightly to the right. **"What? Nothing nothing. Ah the food's here! hahaha..." **Kazune laughed awakwardly. True enough, the food is here. Kazune ate it within instant while Karin took her time to eat her bento.

After eating, Kazune and Karin continued to walk towards their destination but they were walking in the connected shopping malls. When they were walking, Kazune caught Karin staring at a piece of jewelry outside of a shop, smiling. **"Karin?" **Kazune asked. **"Huh? Let's continue!" **Karin said cheerfully and continued to walk. Kazune looked at the jewelry and looked back at Karin. **"Karin, wait up! I need to go to.. to.. the toilet! Ya! The toilet! I'll be right back!" **Kazune said and pretended to be going to the toilet and immediately turn into the shop when Karin wasn't looking at him.

**"Welcome! How can we help you sir?" **The salesgirl came walking towards Kazune. **"Can you let me see the piece of jewelry on the table by the window?" **Kazune asked and the salesgirl immediately went towards the window and got the jewelry. **"Here you go sir. You have great taste, it's the last piece and we won't be restocking this piece anymore! I bet it is for your girlfriend?" **The salesgirl asked and went towards the cashier to help Kazune with the packing of the jewelry. It was a rose bracelet that was made up of the seven colours of the rainbow. Looking at the nicely package gift and smiled. **"Here you go, do come again!" **The salesgirl said and Kazune walked out of the shop.

**"Kazune? What took you so long? You okay?" **Karin asked out of the sudden when she saw Kazune in sight, which shocked Kazune. **"Nothing nothing! Let's go!" **Kazune said and walked away.

When they finally reached their destination, Karin heard a crowd of people near the stage. She read the banner on the stage and literally screamed **"AHH! Kuga Jin!" **And she walked towards the crowded stage, which Kazune couldn't catch up and ended up losing her. **"Karin? Karin! Where are you?" **Kazune shouted among the crowd for Karin anxiously. 'Damn! I shouldn't have brought her here! Great, now I've lost her!' Kazune thought furiously.

'Kazune? Kazune? Where are you? Oh no...' Karin was scared to her wits and she didn't know what to do. She started to walk out of the crowd, but where ever she walked, she looked like she was in a maze, everywhere she turned, it was some random girl screaming for Kuga Jin. Her tears was on the edge until she walked out of the crowd, which relieved her for a bit, she started to walk around to find Kazune. 'Phone! Oh man... It's dead.. Now what am I suppose to do...' Karin thought after taking out her phone. She kept walking around place, looking for Kazune.

**"Karin! Here you are!" **Kazune immediately saw Karin once he stepped out of crowd, and he hugged Karin. Karin could not hold the tears in her eyes and immediately cry out while Kazune hugged her, comforting her. **"Come, let's get out of here first. Before you get lost again." **Kazune said, assuring Karin. Holding hands, Kazune led Karin to the roof, which was a garden. There was a lot of couple at the roof garden, which made the duo blush. **"You okay now? If you continue to cry, I may have to abandon you."** Kazune said, smirking. Karin was speechless, all she did was give Kazune a light punch on his chest, which made Kazune laugh.

Time passed so fast that it was time to go home. Kazune was walking Karin home and he suddenly took Karin's hand and looked at the opposite direction. Karin looked at their hands and blushed. Kazune was shocked that she didn't move her hand away from him and he just smiled.

**"That was fast..."** Kazune said with a sad tone. **"Yeahh... But today was fun! Well, bye Kazune! See you on Monday!"** Karin said with a smile and went into her house. Just then... Kazune grabbed Karin's wrist and pulled her into a hug. Karinwas shocked about the action but she just stood there.

Kazune then reached his hand into his pocket and took out the box that contained the gift. **"He-here I saw you staring at it outside the shop just now." **Karin took the box and looked through the transparent glass and smile. **"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"** Karin exclaimed and hugged Kazune.

When Karin lifted her face, Kazune and her noticed the distance between the lips. Kazune then slowly move towards her lips and Karin slowly close her eyelids. Kazune's lips then touched Karin's lips.

Time seemed to have stopped when they were kissing. Until Karin broke the kiss, trying to get as much air as possible. Kazune looked at another direction, blushing. Kazune then sent Karin to her door and when Kazune was leaving, Karin gave Kazune a peck on the cheek and skipped into her house.

**"Karin? Honey? Are you home? Did you have fun?" **Karin's mom asked. **"Yeah. I had fun. I'm going to my room now. Good night mom!" **Karin said and immediately went into her room. **"Hmm... I smell something."** Hikari said, smirking.

'Hmm... That was sweet of him..'  Karin thought while looking at the bracelet. 'I better bath now. It has been a long day.' and she put the bracelet on her dressing table and when to her wardrobe to collect her clothes and went towards the bathroom.

Kazune was walking home when he touched his cheeks and smile.

However.. They didn't know they were in for a surprise on the upcoming school day...

******* END ********

Hehehe. I don't know whether it's good or bad that is going to happen. Wait till I finish writing it! Alright! Send me a review to tell me what you think of this chapter! I've been waiting for this part! HEHEHE. Okay, well, bye :D


	10. Chapter 10

Yayyy. Chapter 10 is here! I swear I'm gonna make them together soon! hehehe. Carrying on~ what's the surprise from the last chapter? Something happened to Karin! What is Kazune going to do? Read on! I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! :) And sorry I didn't update so often! .

********Start********

Chapter 10 : Love is sparkling~

**"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"** Karin said and walked out of her house. While walking to their usual meeting place, Karin was thinking about that Saturday night. She blushes at the thought of the kiss.

When she reached the meeting place, she didn't find anyone there, except Kazune. **"Kazune. Where's the rest?"** Karin asked while walking towards him. **"Himeka and Micchi went on first. Miyon is taking Yuuki's parent car to school. And we better go first, or we will be late."** Kazune replied her. Karin didn't say anything and just nodded her head. While walking, the two was silent. 'We're alone again! I'm going to blush so much again! Ahhhh! What to do? Should I start a topic?' Karin thought in her head.

**"Karin. Were you shocked?"** Kazune started a conversation. Karin looked up and answered **"Shock? What do you mean?" "I mean on Sat-sat-Saturday.."** Kazune said while looking at another direction, preventing Karin to look at his blushed face. **"Kinda.. But.. I don't know."** Karin said while half smiling. Kazune was surprised to see that Karin was still smiling and just smiled back at her.

When they reached school, some boys that usually disturb Karin all backed down, maybe it was because of the presence of Kazune beside her? When they reached their level, Karin heard many **"Ooooos"** and **"ahhhhs"** and she was really confuse by them. Even Kazune's fangirl, except the Kazune-Z, we're not there!

When they reached the class, Kazune just walked towards his seat while Himeka came jumping unto Karin! While normally is should be Micchi! **"Karin~ I heard about it!"** Himeka said while hugging Karin. Karin gave Hmeka a blank face and ask **"Heard about what?"** **"That you and Kazune are together! hehehe"** Himeka said and gave a bubbly smile to Karin. **"It's true! The new has travelled around the school! And now I can't hug you. Boohoo..."** Micchi interrupted while fake crying. **"No wonder no one came near to me today.. Wait! Who started this?!" "Obviously this. I found it on my table."** Kazune said and showed Karin a few pieces of photo that was taken on Saturday. **"And I somehow know who is behind this."** Kazune said and stared at Micchi while Karin just face-palm herself.

**"Go back to your own seats please." **Mr Kirihito said and the class went back to their seats. After marking the class attendance, he said **"Alright, for the next two weeks, there will be a school event. The theme is 'Royalty' which our class is chosen to do a school play. The content of the play has to be decided by you all. I believe the script-writer will be Miss Miyon Yi, am I right? Let me know the content by this Friday." **After saying, he left the classroom. Miyon then took out a pen and paper and started to scribble words on it.

Class started and time went slowly for Karin, she kept feeling that someone was watching her, but she didn't dare to look anywhere. When she looked in front, there was Kazune there, which made her blush and she hid her face behind her book. Throughout the time, Himeka was smiling at Karin, which Karin was oblivious.

During recess, Karin was in the toilet, when she walked out of the toilet, she was cornered by four girls, the Kazune-Z. **"What do you want?" **Karin started by asking them. **"I heard that you and our Kujou and getting closer. I want you to get away from him." "What? We aren't getting closer!" **Karin rolled her eyes and walked towards the cafeteria. When she was at the stairs leading down, the Kazune-Z started to pull Karin's hair, warning her **"You better listen to us, or else!" "Or else what? We're aren't even together! How do you expect me to get away from ****him?" **By now, the Kazune-Z was speechless and the leader suddenly pushed Karin down the stair!

Karin tumbled down the stair violently and she rolled herself into a ball to protect herself. The Kazune-Z watched in horror as she rolled down. When she came to a stop on the ground floor, she had fainted! The rest of the three girls immediately ran away, leaving the leader there, stunned.

Just then, Kazune appeared out of nowhere. He watch Karin in shocked and looked up the stairs and saw the leader, his eyes was burning, if looks can kill, the leader would have died now. He immediately picked up Karin in a bridal way and walked toward the infirmary. **"Fortunately, she knew how to protect herself. Or the situation would have been worse. She just lost her conscious, she should be waking up soon."** The nurse told Kazune and left. Kazune took the seat beside Karin's bed and held her hands to his forehead, saying **"Please, if you wake up, I would do anything you ask me to..." **And he looked at Karin's face, a few tears came out of his face.

Time felt like it had stopped, until Karin started to wake up. **"Huh? Where am I? Kazune? What happened?" "You rolled down the stairs.." "Oh right... Ouch, my head.." **Karin said as she held her head. Karin then stared at Kazune and said softly **"I'm sorry..." "Why are you apologising to me? It's not your fault!" "But I made you worried about me.." **Kazune was speechless. He then sat on Karin's bed and guided her head to his chest and he said **"From now on, I'm going to be there to protect you. I will never let anyone harm you ever again." **Karin was silent and she just nodded silently.

**"Kazune, I'm fine! I can walk back to class myself! You don't need to carry me like this! It's embarrassing!" **Karin argued with Kazune. Kazune refused to let Karin walk to class after what had happened, afraid that she still weak, he could have let her stay in the infirmary till she was really better, but Karin persuaded Kazune to let her go back to class, afraid of missing out of her favourite lesson : Art. Kazune carried her in a bridal way towards the class, they walked past many classrooms, which the students watch Karin in awe.

When they reached their class, Karin was blushing like never before. Both the students and the teacher, Miss Hamasaki, was stunned. The art teacher managed to ask them **"What happened?" "She fell down the stairs."** Kazune replied and he stared at the leader, which she kept her head down. **"Oh.. Are you okay, Miss Hanazono?" **the teacher asked. **"Yes. Only someone is over-reacting."** Karin said with a smile as she tried to avoid looking at Kazune's face. Kazune continued to carry her to her seat and told her **"I'm going to bring you home later. You better don't run away. And I'm going to settle everything later." **Karin was speechless, she didn't know what to say or what to do, she knew very well that it was impossible to tell Kazune to forget about the issue and disobeying him.

After class, Kazune went towards Himeka and told her **"Help me to entertain Karin for a while. I need to settle some problems." **and he left the class. When he was outside, he said **"Riako, what did you think you were doing?"** Riako, the leader of Kazune-Z, immediately stopped her track and said **"What are you talking about Kujou~ I don't know what you are talking about."** She said. **"I'm not going to force you to say or anything, but, let me warn you, if any of you girls dare to harm my friends, especially Karin, I'm not going to let you off. Understand?"** After saying, Kazune turned and walked back to the class to escort Karin home, Riako was left there shaking in fear.

**"Kazune, you didn't do anything to her right?"** Karin asked when Kazune is walking by her side. Karin kept kicking about when Kazune was carrying her, he had no choice but to give up and let Karin walk on her own, however, he demanded to let him carry her bag. **"I didn't do anything. I was just talking to her. Are you okay?"** Kazune said, trying to change the topic. **"Yeah, I'm fine."** Karin had no choice but to stop asking Kazune, knowing that she could never get anything out of him.

**"Karin. I will pick you up tomorrow morning. I'm not going to let you be alone from now on."** Kazune said as he gave Karin her bag back at her doorstep and he left immediately, not letting Karin have a complain or objection about his idea.

***********End**********

Hehehe. Done~ Alright. Next chapter is going to be about the school play! :D Hehehe. Remember to review to tell me what you think! :D Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

Hehehe. I received 2 reviews from chapter 10 :)

To the guest -nabilah that reviewed : I will put someone in soon! :) Don't worry! :D

Another person that reviewed [Your name is not being saved no matter how many times I tried :( ] : Thanks for your reviews all this time :)

Alright! Today is the school play! What's gonna happen to them? Read on to find out! :) *I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! :D This is going to be my longest chapter! :D

*******Start***********

Chapter 11 : School Play!

"Alright! Once more from the top! The play is next week!" Miyon said with her loudest voice while clapping in sync. Karin and Kazune looked at each other and blushed, probably because of the plot of the play.

_Flashback :_

_"I think we are going to draw lots to choose our princess and prince and the other characters as well. Why don't we start with Karin and continue down the roll?" Miyon said in front of the class and Karin walked towards the board and drew her lot. "Karin, what did you get?" Miyon asked. "It says 'Princess'." Karin said and looked up at Miyon innocently and Miyon nodded her head and turned to the board to write her role on it. One by one, their characters became known. Kazune : Prince. Himeka : Queen. Micchi : King. Kazune-Z : maids. The Kazune-Z were looking at Karin with draggers of envy, but knowing that Kazune is watching their moves, they pretended to be looking out of the window._

_Miyon started to explain the plot... "... and it ended with a kiss." The other girls in the class was all 'awww' and their eyes was filled with heart. Karin and Kazune was surprised when Miyon said 'kiss' and they both blushed. "Actually, this play is tailored made for the Prince and Princess. Which means its for Kazune and Karin. Hehehe." Miyon said..._

_**On the actual day~**_

"Alright everyone! Today is the day we have been waiting for! Let's give our best shot!" Miyon said and threw her fist into the sky and everyone followed her action. The curtain slowly lifted up and the seats was fully taken.

(A/N : From now it's gonna get confusing with the names and everything, I will try my best to indicate who they are for the first time they appear. And the story is in bold. And if there's no name to indicate who, its other people from the class. )

Narrator (Miyon) : Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Seiei Sakuragaoka 2013 school play. Please turn your phone into silent mode or switch it off to prevent any disturbance during the play. Once again, thank you for your appearance today and enjoy the show.

Narrator : **Long, long ago, a strong tornado hit the Kingdom of Flowers, killing the loved King and Queen of the Kingdom. Fortunately, the young princess was saved by the maids of the castle but they died while protecting the princess. The young princess was left in care under an orphanage. When she was old enough to live in the outside world... **

Suzuka (Karin) : **Ahh! Finally! The smell of freedom! **

Caretaker (Yuuki) : **Your highness! Hold up! I have something to pass to you!**

Suzuka :** How many times have I told you.. Call me Suzu! And what is it? **

Caretaker :** It's this ring. It was on you when I found you. Here. I believe it's a memento from your parents, our past King and Queen.**

Suzuka :** Ohh.. Thank You for all these years! I will come back soon! And shhhhh! *Wink and walk away* I think I better go to the Kingdom of Peace. They say fath- papa and him are close friends, maybe I can get some clues from him.. **

Narrator :** At the Kingdom of Peace. **

Suzuka :** This place is really what they call it : Peace. And the castle is soooooo big! **

Guards :** Who goes there! **

Suzuka :** Erm.. I'm Suzu.. Can I please meet the King? I have something important to ask him. **

Guards :** That's what everyone told me! Now get out of here before I have to chase you away by force! **

Head of Maids :** Here you are! I told you not to run about! Now come back here and do your job! *Pulls Suzuka away***

Suzuka :** Hands off me! I'm not a maid from the palace! **

Head of Maids :** I know I know! I'm trying to save you here. You will get into trouble you know! You-you... You are.. *Bow down* Your highness. **

Suzuka :** How did you know? *Jumps back***

Head of Maids :** I was there during your birth and took care of you until you were 4, but the Queen transferred me here to take care of the Prince of this Kingdom. I won't be surprise if you don't remember me. **

Suzuka :** Oh.. Sorry.. But is it possible for you to let me have a job here? I really need to meet the King here. And please call me Suzu, I don't want anyone to find out about me.**

Head of Maids :** I suppose.. Come in, your hig- I mean Suzu. *Walks into palace***

Suzuka :** I have to wear this? *Looks down on her dress (It was a black gothlic maid uniform)* At least it's better than the torn clothes I have. **

Head of Maids : **Hahaha. Shall I give you something easy?*****Smiles* ****Hmm.. Why don't you start cleaning at the West Wing of the castle? 4th level? It should be big enough to take your whole day.**

Suzuka :** It's THAT big? Alrighty then.**

Head Of Maids :** If you have any problem, you can come down to the North Wings to find me. **

Suzuka :** Sure! -5 hours later- Finally, I'm done with this. I should go find the Head of Maids to tell her about it. North Wings.. Here! *Points* *BANG***

Kazuto (Kazune) :** Watch where you're going! Don't you know I'm- *Stares at Suzuka* **

Suzuka :** Shouldn't you be watching where you're going?! You're the one that banged onto me! **

Kazuto :** Wait. You don't recognise me? **

Suzuka :** Why should I? **

Head of Maids :** Suzu! Here you are! I told you to come find me once you are done! **

Suzuka :** Sorry, is just that he- *Points to Kazuto halfway* **

Head of Maids :** Oh! Your highness! I'm so sorry! She is new here! Please forgive her if she did anything to displease you.**

Kazuto :** It's alright. I'll forgive on your behalf. *Smirk***

Narrator :** During the dinner of the Peace Kingdom Royal Family. **

Kazuto :** Father, Mother. May I have a request? **

Queen (Himeka) :** What is it my dear? **

Kazuto :** If you don't mind, those 4 maids that is in charge of taking care of me is getting clingy to me, may I have a request to have a change? **

King (Micchi) :** Do you have anyone in your mind? **

Kazuto :** Hmm.. There's this new maid in the West Wing, I think having her as my maid is not a bad choice. **

King :** What's her name then?**

Kazuto :** I think it's Suzu. **

Queen :** Okay. I will see to it then. Summon the Head of Maids here. **

Kazuto :** Thank You, Mother and Father. *Continues to eat***

Head of Maids :** You summoned me? My Queen? **

Queen :** Yes, my dear Kazuto would like to have a change of maids. **

** you have anyone in your mind, your highness?**

Kazuto :** Ahem. I believe it's that new girl call Suzu. **

Head of Maids :** But she's a new girl, Your Highness.**

Kazuto :** I know. Are you trying to defy me? **

Head of Maids :** I'm Sorry, your highness. I will see to it immediately. **

Kazuto :** Thank You.**

King :** *Smile slying***

Narrator :** At the same time. At the Maids Room. **

Suzuka :** What? I need to serve him? No way! No way I'm going to serve that brat!**

Head of Maids :** *Whisper* Please, Your Highness. Please help me this time. **

Suzuka :** Fine. Tomorrow I have to report to him right? *Sign***

Head of Maids :** Thank You! Thank You! And yes. *Smiles***

Narrator :** The Next Day, At the Prince's room. **

Suzuka :** What do you want? *Annoyed***

Kazuto :** The rest of you may leave, except for Suzu. *Facing the Window***

Other Maids and Servants :** Yes, Sire. *Bow and Leaves***

Kazuto :** You know you can get killed by talking to me that way? *Turns and look at Suzuka***

Suzuka :** *Stares at Kazuto* Fine. Sorry, Your Highness. *Looks away***

Kazuto :** When it's just us, you can talk how you want to. *Smiles***

Suzuka :** Okay.. Then what's my job? **

Kazuto :** I haven't thought of that. I just called you to come for fun. **

Suzuka :** What is wrong with you!? If you will excuse me, I will go back to Head of Maids to tell her I'm going back to the West Wing. **

Kazuto :** Wait! I know! You have to follow me 24/7 from now on. **

Suzuka :** How is that a job? And why should I?**

Kazuto :** Cause I said so. And I'm the Prince. **

Suzuka :** And I'm the Pr- Prince's servant. **

Kazuto :** Good. Now let's go! **

Suzuka :** Go where? **

Kazuto :** I'm having breakfast now you know? Where do you think we're going? **

Suzuka :** Of course the Royal Diner Room. Ohh... **

Narrator :** At the Royal Diner Room. **

Queen :** So she's the new girl? **

Kazuto :** Yes Mother. **

Suzuka :** *Looks down on the ground at the side* *Thinks* If I want to talk to the King, I need to make a good impression. **

King :** Hmm.. Not bad. If you all may excuse me, I have a meeting with the Royal Council. *Walks away***

Kazuto :** Mother, am I leave too. **

Queen :** Sure dear. And don't be tough on the new girl. **

Kazuto :** Mother! Let's go. **

Narrator :** In the Royal Library. **

Kazuto :** You all can leave to do your things. Except Suzu. **

Suzuka :** AGAIN?! **

Kazuto :** I know. I just did it on purpose. *Smirk* **

Suzuka :** What is wrong with you?! **

Kazuto :** Nothing. Let me read in peace. If you want to read, just take any book.**

Suzuka :** Su-sure. Let's see. 'History of the Kingdom of Flower' What's this? This is all the facts I know. Or should I say fake facts. **

Kazuto :** What's wrong? The Kingdom of Flowers? You're interested in this junk?**

Suzuka :** It's not junk! **

Kazuto :** Sorry. Need any help with any information? Might as well I tell you everything from the start. **

Suzuka :** Fine. Thanks anyway. **

Kazuto :** You should know that the tornado killed the Royal Family right? But the thing is that, the body of the Princess was not found. And that she, like myself, is the 14th Generation ruler. Which means that she also have the ruler ring, but it wasn't found either. So means that she is alive, somewhere. They say that the tornado was a man-made tornado, which means that their today's King made it so he could rule over the Kingdom, but that not what everyone know. Anymore things you would like to know? **

Suzuka :** I think this is enough. But how am I going to take my land back? **

Kazuto :** Did you say something? **

Suzuka :** Nothing. **

Kazuto :** We better go. Let me get change to something normal and give you a tour around the town. **

Suzuka :** Okay? **

Kazuto :** *Thinks* That's weird. I've never been this nice to a girl. What is wrong with me. **

Narrator :** In town. **

Suzuka :** It's so pretty here! **

Kazuto :** Of course! It's the Kingdom of Peace! Let's take a walk. **

Narrator :** The walk was awkward, Prince Kazuto did not have any other servants following him. So there was no one to spoil the awkwardness. **

Big Tough guy 1 :** That's a pretty girl you have with you eh lad? Why don't you give her to us and go away. *Grab Suzuka's hand***

Kazuto :** Suzu! Hands off her! *Draw sword out* **

Big Tough Guy 1 :** You want to play? I have all day to play with you. *Raise his fist***

Big Tough Guy 2 :** Wait! He's the Pri-Prince! Sorry! *Runs off***

Big Tough Guy 1 :** Prince?! Ahh! *Runs off***

Kazuto :** Suzu, are you okay? **

Suzuka :** Yeah.. I'm fine. I think we better get back, people are staring.. **

Narrator :** At the same time, At the King's and Queen's room. **

King :** Honey, do you think that Suzu is the lost Princess? She looks exactly like the 13th Generation ruling Queen from the Kingdom of Flowers. **

Queen :** I don't know. We have no information of the Princess. And we can't just assume anything. But what you say is kind of true though.. We have to investigate her. **

King :** Very well my dear. Summon in the Prince and his new maid. **

Narrator :** After some time. **

Kazuto :** Yes mother and father? **

King :** Kazuto, we have something to ask your new maid. **

Suzuka :** *Thinks* Have I been found out already? *Ask* Yes my King and my Queen? **

Queen :** Suzu.. Where are you from? **

Suzuka :** I'm from the Kingdom of Peace. **

Queen :** That's a lie. All the people that live in this Kingdom have a peace sign on the back of their hand. In fact, every kingdom, the people all have the mark of their Kingdom. For you my dear, it a flower.**

King :** A flower? What's that on your neck? *Look at the thing hanging from the chain.* That's the 14th Generation ring. Where did you get it?! **

Suzuka :** It's mine! My caretaker said it was on me when he found me! **

Queen :** So that means.. you're the lost Princess Suzuka? **

Suzuka :** Ye-yes.. **

Kazuto :** What?! Why didn't you tell me? **

Suzuka :** Why should I? You didn't ask. The reason I'm here is because I've heard that the King of this Kingdom is close with my father. Then I was hoping that you would help me to regain back what I've lost.**

King :** I would like to help you but we would be declaring war against them. **

Suzuka :** Then it means all this is useless. No matter how much I talk to you about this won't change anything. *Starts to cry and run out of the room* **

Kazuto :** Suzu! Father please excuse me. *Runs after Suzuka***

Queen :** Is there really nothing we could do? **

King :** My Queen, you know that it would be wrong to declare war against them. *Hugs the Queen***

Queen :** I know.. But she's really the real one. *Hugs the King back***

Narrator :** At the same time. **

Kazuto :** Suzu! Where are you going? **

Suzuka :** I'm going back to my Kingdom. To take back what's mine! **

Kazuto :** You're being silly! How are you going to take up the entire army? **

Suzuka :** I will think of something! I have to! It's the last thing my parents left for me! **

Kazuto :** *Pulls Suzuka into a hug* Fine.. I will help you.. Just this once. **

Suzuka :** Really? But your parents? **

Kazuto :** They will understand.. Somehow.. **

Narrator :** The next day, in the early morning.**

Kazuto :** Suzuka? You ready? I've left a letter in my parent's room to tell them about it. **

Suzuka :** Yeah.. Let's go.. **

Narrator :** After a few hours of train ride, they have finally reached the Kingdom of Flowers. **

Kazuto :** This is it... I think you better wear your ring. To show them who you are. **

Suzuka :** Yeah.. **

Guards :** Who's there!?**

Suzuka :** The rightful ruler of this Kingdom. Pincess Suzuka. **

Guards :** Suzuka? Princess? If you're the Princess, then I'll be the God! **

Suzuka :** This is my evidence. *Shows them the ring on her hand***

Guards :** It's really her. We're so sorry, your highness! Please forgive us! **

Suzuka :** It's alright, just let me pass through these gates. **

Guards :** But? The King.. **

Suzuka :** He's not the king! And I will take responsibility if anything happens to you. *Walk towards the gate.***

Kazuto :** I think the throne is this way. **

Suzuka :** Wait. This is a picture of my parents and me. I never thought I would see this again. *Tears welled up in her eyes***

Kazuto :** Suzuka, you can look at it as long as you want to when this is over. **

Suzuka :** Fine. Let's go. **

Narrator :** In the throne room. **

Fake King :** Who are you? **

Suzuka :** Isn't it sad that you don't recognise your own niece? Dear uncle? It is me, Suzuka. **

Fake King : **What? That's impossible! I was sure I destroyed- I mean the tornado destroyed you all? **

Suzuka : **I doubt that, or you will be facing a ghost now. **

Fake King : **Then what do you want from me?**

Suzuka : **What is rightfully mine! *Takes out a Twin knife and throws it at him***

Fake King : **Too bad! You missed! You'll have to try harder! **

Kazuto : **You're opponent is me! *Draws out sword and charged towards the fake King***

Fake King : **What? What is this Prince of Peace Kingdom doing here!? Even if you're my opponent, you would still lose! **

King : **Not with me around. *Draws out sword also***

Kazuto : **Father! Why? **

King : ** I can't let my own son die because of love! *Starts to fight***

Narrator : **The fight was long, but not futile. However, both the Kings were injured but the Fake King was in a worst injury. **

Fake King : **No! I finally made my dream come true! You little brat! You're going to pay! *Charge towards Suzuka***

Suzuka : **Huh? No! *Tries to block with her hand***

King : **Suzuka, you okay? *Blocking the sword for Suzuka and punched the Fake King with his other hand.***

Fake King : **Noo! You can't do this to me! **

King : **Why not? You're going to spend a lifetime in my dungeon. Guards, take him away! Oh.. I'm losing my balance.. Noo! I don't want to die.**

Suzuka : **King! Are you alright? **

Queen : **Honey, you have to stop being so dramatic. It's scaring Suzuka. **

King : **Hahaha. I suppose. I'm faking death Suzuka. I'm fine. **

Kazuto : **Finally all these is over. **

Narrator : **7 years later~**

Kazuto : **Suzuka, you're so beautiful today.**

Suzuka : **Are you saying that I look terrible every other days? **

Kazuto : **No. It's just- You know what I mean. **

Priest : **Your Higness, you may kiss your bride now. **

Kazuto : ***Kisses Suzuka on the lips***

Suzuka : ***Returns the kiss to him***

Narrator : Ladies and Gentleman, we have now come to the end of the play. We hope you enjoy the play today! See you again next year! Good night!

"You all did great! I must say, it might be because of the story." Miyon said with stars in her eyes. Karin's face was all red and so was Kazune's. Micchi then jumped onto the both of them saying "Our Prince and Princess are feeling shy from the kiss! That was such a beautiful sight.""Nishikiori!" Kazune replied, he was speechless after what happened. For the rest of the night, It was awkward between Karin and Kazune, however, Karin didn't know that something might come her way to destroy the relationship she's having now..

***** End ******

This is seriously the longest chapter I've written! I know it's kind of lengthy, but stay with me okay? :D Alright, I think from now on, I will only update on Fridays because during the normal weekdays, I'm quite busy nowadays, with my major exam coming up! Stress! Alright, if you have any suggestions or anything, remember to review to me! I'm thinking whether I should be like : no review = no update. Hehehe, I don't know. But I will surely update next week! :) Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye~

*The story is made up, if it happens in other stories or in real life then I'm terribly sorry! The story is for entertainment purpose only. Thank you! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hi people! It's Friday in my country now~ Means it's time to update! Last chapter, it was the school play. But at the last point, someone is going to disrupt their relationship. Who is it? Read on to find out! :D

Special Thanks : AngieChii Thanks for your sweet review! :D Here's the next chapter! :D

* Please take note that I've changed my pen-name from Rikku718 to Rikku-deshou. Thanks! :D

Alright. Let's get the ball rolling~! *I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! :D

**********Start**************

Chapter 12 : Friend or Foe?

A week had passed since the school play.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I'm leaving for school already!" Karin said and walked out of her house. "Morning Kazune!" Karin said brightly as soon as she sees Kazune outside her gate. "Morning." Kazune said as he turned his head away from his book. He had been walking with Karin to school and home since she got pushed down the stairs by the leader of Kazune-Z.

"You know, if you keep reading while we're walking, you will bang into something soon." Karin said, hoping Kazune to give her more attention. "Fine. I will continue this later on." Kazune said, admitting defeat.

When they had reached the class, they only had a few minutes to spare before the teacher came into the class announcing "Alright. Today we are going to have two new transfer student. The first is a guy, I suppose most of you girls would know him, Jin Kuga." Immediately, a guy with black hair and gold eyes walk into the class. There were fangirls screaming about the class and Jin said "I'm Kuga Jin. Nice to meet all of you! Please take good care of me!" and he winked at the girls, causing the girls to scream even more.

"Okay okay. Keep calm, we still have one more to go. Please welcome Akiyama Hana!" Mr Kirihito said and a girl with orange hair that is tied up in a bun, and pitch black eyes walk into the class. Many of the boys was whistling at her and she just kept her calm. "I'm Akiyama Hana, nice to meet all of you!" she said and gave a smile. Just then, Karin looked at the girl and...

"Youka?! Why are you here?!" Karin shouted in shock. "Nonono, Karin. I changed my to Hana. 'Youka' was a horrible name! And I'm here to school, what else?" Hana said sarcastically. "I mean, why are you in Seiei Sakuragaoka or even Tokyo? Shouldn't you be in Minohoshi Academy?" Karin asked again, obviously still in shock. "Ohh.. Well, things happened. And daddy had no choice but to send me here." Hana replied with a sign.

"Girls, you two may continue after class. I would like to start my lesson please. Jin, please sit behind Michiru. Hana.. Hmm... Beside Hina please. And please take out the notes from last week."

The lessons went pass quickly and it was soon recess. As they were grabbing their wallets and everything, it was a norm that the newcomers were being surrounded by the class. Jin were surrounded by his fangirls while Hana was being surrounded by those that were not Jin's fan. Himeka, as sweet as always, invited Hana and Jin to recess with them. Of course, they can't reject the sweet girl.

At the canteen. 

"Karin, you have no idea how Mizuki freaked out after hearing that you transferred here. You didn't tell anyone about it!" Hana said while eating her food. "Well, I can't bear to tell all of you. Besides, you know that Mizuki is emotional." Karin said and sign.

"My Goddess, you have no idea how long I've waited to see you!" Jin said and hugged Karin. Karin was shocked that Jin even knew her, and she asked him "You know me?" "Well, not really, I notices you from afar. Remember that I had a concert at the mall a few weeks ago? I saw you out of the crowd, with this girly man." Jin said and made a disgusted face when he said Kazune's name.

"Keep talking and you WILL get choke on your food." Kazune said and turned his eyes towards his book from the morning. Upon hearing that, Jin just rolled his eyes.

A week had past since Hana and Jin transferred to the school. Like usual, Kazune and Jin would argue whenever Jin tried to flirt with Karin. Karin would just stand by the side and try to break their argument, but it was always useless..

Immediately after their teacher releases them for recess, Hana pulled Karin to one corner and asked her "Karin. Are Kazune ans you going out?" "What you mean going out?" Karin asked her innocently. "I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend. So are you?" Hana said again, eager to find out the answer. "Well, I guess not. He never did ask me before." Karin replied and made a fake smile. "Then that makes us rivals! I'm going to make him mine! Hahahahaha!" Hana said following with a evil laugh. "You like him!?" Karin said with her eyes wide open. "Like duh! He's smart and handsome and a gentleman. Enough said, you're going to lose this battle Karin!" Hana said and walked off towards the cafeteria.

Karin was shocked by what Hana had said, she didn't know what to do. she was afraid of losing Kazune to another person, but at the same time, she couldn't keep him by her side if he wants to go, especially when he never did ask her to be his girlfriend. Karin then walked back slowly towards the classroom, and wondered what she should do.

"Karin? Karin? Are you there?" Himeka said, trying to catch Karin's attention. "Huh? Oh Himeka. It's you. Sorry, I blanked out." Karin said with a fake smile. "It's alright. Why didn't you go down for recess? I remembered that you were hungry before and during class." Himeka asked curiously. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Really!" Karin said with a fake smile.

Himeka was about to say something when their maths teacher came in and asked the class to take their homework out for her to check, having no choice, Himeka returned back to her seat.

The rest of the class went pass slowly, Karin was sleepy, however, she could not sleep, she was still bothered by what Hana had said. Until then, it was lunch...

"Kazune? Can I talk to you privately for a while? It's something about Karin." Hana said to Kazune immediately once the teacher released the class. "Karin? Fine. Karin, I'm going somewhere first, I will find you in the cafeteria later on." Kazune said to Karin and walked out of the class. They went to the staircase where Karin got hurt. "So what is it that you have to say?" Kazune asked Hana immediately once they were alone.

"That's not the way to speak to your future girlfriend!" Hana said while blinking profusely, trying to seduce Kazune. "Girlfriend?! Since when? And are your eyes alright?" Kazune asked, oblivious to the situation. Hana rolled her eyes and said " Well, not yet. Karin did told you that I got expelled from school right?" Kazune was trying to play back his memory.

_Flashback (The day Hana and Jin got transferred) : _

_"Karin, what did that girl, Hana, said when she said things happened in her old school?" Kazune asked while walking Karin home. "Oh... I don't know the exact details but I believe she is expelled from school.. Again." Karin said and signed. "Again? What do you mean?" Kazune asked again. "Well, she got expelled of schools twice or thrice before coming to my old school. But she just won't tell us what did she do.." _

_End of Flashback. _

"Just how did you get expelled? And I believe you got expelled AGAIN before coming to Seiei, am I right?" Kazune asked. "Sort of.. I just do things that expels me, like stealing, breaking someone's bone and lastly almost setting the school on fire. What I'm trying to say here is that, if you don't go out with me, I'm going to make sure Karin gets expelled instead of me. Wouldn't that be nice?" Hana said with a smirk.

"Aren't you a sadist and desperate?" Kazune said and rolled his eyes. "What's your problem? Whatever, act along with me and she will be fine. Plus, I hated Karin since the first day I've known her, I'm just a devil trying to eliminate it's angel. Are you up for it? No would be the wrong answer, you know so yourself." Hana said and gave an evil grin. "For the sake of Karin, fine.. What do you want me to do?" Kazune gave in. "Well..." 

"They're all coming back, be prepared." Hana said while she stood at the door. "Just this once." Kazune said, he had a different expression in his eyes.

"Kazune! You said you wanted to go-" Karin ran into the class, she was so shocked of what is before her eyes that she stopped what she was saying. Hana was kissing Kazune on the lips, Kazune force fully closed his eyes to make the situation look real. "Kazune~ What are you doing?!" Himeka was covering her mouth with her hands, she sounded like she was shouting but she still sounded soft. "Kazune! What are you doing? Are you kissing the wrong person?" Micchi ran up towards them and asked.

"I'm not kissing the wrong person, the person I lov-love is Ha-Hana." Kazune said while looking away from the crowd, he didn't want to look at Karin's face, he was afraid he would hurt Karin more than how she is feeling now, he himself also has hidden tears in his eyes.

While Karin, upon hearing Kazune said that he wasn't kissing the girl, the colour of her eyes became dark, she was the same as lifeless. She started to shake, tears welled up in her eyes, she ran towards her seat, took her bag and ran out of class. She told Himeka on the way "Himeka, tell the next teacher that I'm not feeling well and I've went home." and she ran towards the infirmary.

Hana had her hands around Kazune's arm, trying to let the class know that they are an item. The Kazune-Z believed the story, and they had no choice but to accept it. Kazune tried to run after Karin but he was being held firmly by Hana, much to his disappointment.

For the next few days, Karin and Kazune act like they were stranger, they both wanted to talk to each other, but know that it was useless...

***End***

Quite a sad chapter huh? :( Alright. I've decided, next chapter, things are going to normal again! Trust me! :D Send me a review to let me know what you all think! :D And I've decided to update Chapter(s) at every 12noon(UTC-8, US Pacific Time Zone). Any issues, review or PM me! :D Bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

A week has pass! Here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry that I made Karin sad :( Kill me please! :( I'm so going to make things okay again! By this chapter! :D Alright~

Thanks to some people that reviewed! :) AngieChii and : Thanks! :D

Alright! Let's get things started! *I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the character! :D

*****Start*******

Chapter 13 : Violin Concert~

12 days have passed since Hana 'seduced' Kazune. They have not talked since that incidents had happened. They both had missed talking to each other, but trying to do so was useless. Hana had stick to Kazune all day and night long. She had even threatened him and checked his phone for his old messages with Karin.

"Mom,Dad! I'm leaving for school!" Karin said with a fake smile across the living room while wearing her shoes, she didn't dare and didn't know what to tell her parents about Kazune, especially now that they had trusted him. They had asked her questions like 'Why didn't Kazune send you to school and home nowadays?' or 'Why aren't you talking on the phone with Kazune? You're normally talking to him right now.' She had lied to them and said that he was either busy or that he had other school events that is keeping him away.

Now she was meeting Himeka and Micchi when going to school, they were trying to make Karin smile all the times, but they just didn't know what to do to make her smile like she always had.

When they reached the school, Hana and Kazune was at the front walking to their class. Hana had her arms wrapped around Kazune, not letting Kazune leave her sight. "Karin! Good Morning!" Hana said with a smirk. "Go-good morning Hana.." Karin said with a weak smile. Everyone seems to be all frozen except for Karin and Hana, which Hana was giving Karin a death stare, warning her to get away from Kazune.

Thankfully, Himeka interrupted them and said "Karin! Hurry! I need the bathroom!" "Huh? Okay, we better go now if we want to make it for the first period!" Karin replied and they ran off. Micchi stood at where he was and he stared at Hana, she noticed that and she rolled her eyes and said "Kazune, let's go. This Micchi is staring at me." Kazune just kept silent and continued to walk.

When Hana and Kazune reached the class, Karin and Himeka was already in there, Kazune was staring at Karin while she was being approached by other classmates, Hana noticed it and squeezed Kazune's arm tighter. Kazune avoided looking into Hana's eye and said "We're in class already, let me go." And he slid his hand of out her's and walked to his seat.

The teacher soon walked into the class and started marking the attendance. When he called out to "Jin Kuga." A guy appeared at the door and said "Sorry! I just got off the plane and I came immediately to see my dear goddess." And he smiled at Karin, which Karin returned a little smile. "Alright Jin, enough of your lovey dovey. Now get back to your seat." Mr Kirihito said and continued to say "Alright. All the teachers will be having a last minute meeting for the first 2 periods, I have written your homework on the board, I want it by tomorrow." And he left the class in a flash.

"It's rare that teachers have last minute meetings. I wonder if something happened." Himeka said while walking towards Karin's desk. "My goddess! I missed you so much!" Jin said and hugged Karin. Kazune very much wanted to tell Jin to go away, but he knew very well that Hana was watching his every move.

Hana then walked towards Kazune and said or rather warn him "Kazune! Let's go to the garden! There's too much pests here." Kazune gave in and walked out of the class. When he was almost out, Yuuki stopped him and said "Kazune, I have a violin concert this Friday and I have some tickets for friends and family, would you like to come?" "Well, I guess I'm free." Kazune said and walked out of the class. "And I'm invited too right Sakurai?" Hana asked. "Yea-yeah.. Of course you are." Yuuki said and walked towards Miyon.

"Karin! Himeka! Are you girls free this Friday?" Miyon said. "I think I am. Why?" Karin asked and Himeka just looked at Miyon for answers. "Ohh. Yuuki is having a violin concert on Friday and he asked me to invite you girls along. And Jin and Micchi are invited too! And so is someone.." Miyon said and signed. "Someone.. Then I guess I'm skipping this." Karin said at the thought of who's the someone Miyon was referring to. "Come on Karin! It would be fun! It's not necessary for you to talk to them! Please! With a strawberry on top?" Himeka said and made a puppy face, which anyone could melt in.

"Yeah! Plus, you have a handsome guy with you all night!" Jin said and put his hand over Karin's shoulder. Karin was speechless and she just gave Miyon a smile as consent.

"Oh, and what's up with Kazune and Hana? They are so weird!" Jin asked and almost immediately Karin's facial expression changed and she said "Well, things happened. Some people are just not meant to be." And she started to do the homework Mr Kirihito gave. (Scary right? XD)

_**FRIDAY~**_

"Karin! We'll be going to your house together by latest 6PM alright?" Himeka said and left with Micchi. Karin then slowly walked back to her house, the sky was getting dark, but she was not there mentally. Her thought was filled with Kazune and Hana being together. She didn't know that someone was following her, the blonde was following her since she had left school.

Hana had called her chauffeur to pick her up so she could prepare for the night immediately. So Kazune finally had a day off from Hana. And he decided to spy on Karin. (Pervert! XD)

Soon, the rain drops started to fall. Karin was suddenly awaken and she looked up at the sky. And she finally made a run towards her house. When she reached her gate, she felt that there was someone else beside her there and she looked back but saw no one and she just went into her house. Kazune was at a blind spot staring at Karin until she was no longer visible.

_**FRIDAY, 6PM.**_

"Karin! You look amazing!" Himeka said and the 3 girls hugged together. "Aww! Does anyone want to hug Micchi?" Micchi said and laughed. And Himeka went into Micchi's arms and Karin and Miyon just looked at them and smile. "If all of you want to make it by 6.30pm, I suggest we leave now." Karin's dad said. He had offered to drive them to the venue, afraid that Karin needed to squeeze in the train with her beautiful dress.

Karin was wearing a pink dress till above her knee and white ribbon on her waist, she had her hair let down and she used her hair straightener to straighten her hair for the night. Himeka was wearing a purple tube dress and she had her hair tied up in a bun. Miyon, on the other hand, was wearing a blue dress that was until her knee and she had her hair let down.

When they were on the car, Micchi offered to sit on the front seat in order to let the girls talk. Throughout the ride, Karin didn't speak much, she didn't feel so well either...

When they reached the venue, it was a 5-Stars Hotel which the name cannot be pronounced properly without an expert. After they got off the car, Karin and the gang was fixing their hair and dresses. Soon, Hana and Kazune arrived too. Hana was wearing a white piece dress that was until the ground and she had massive jewelleries on her.

"Here comes the Christmas tree." Jin said and kissed the back of Karin's hand. Karin smiled at Jin's comment and said "Don't be so bad Jin. Let's go in before it get's crowded!" And she walked into the hotel. The gang then followed behind her, so did Kazune and Hana.

When they reached the concert hall, Micchi, Himeka and Miyon sat on the front row, while Hana, Kazune, Karin and Jin was sitting on the second row accordingly. Karin felt awkward that she was sitting beside Kazune, especially now that Kazune had not talked to her for 12 days. Soon, the concert started.

Halfway through the concert, Jin received a call and he whispered into the phone "Okay, I'm going out soon." And he turned to Karin and told her "My goddess, I have last minute work now. I need to leave now. Sorry! I will make it up to you someday!" He said and left the hall silently after seeing Karin smile at him.

Suddenly, a random guy sat beside Karin and started to ask her things like 'Are you single?' 'What's your name?' 'Can I have your number?' Kazune could not stand that Karin was being flirted by some random guy that he pretended to go to the washroom and on the way out, he action-ed the guy to follow him out. When outside, Kazune said to the guy "One more crap you say to her, don't blame me for being funny." If stares could killed, that guy would have surely been overkilled by Kazune.

After the concert, the entire gang walked out of the concert hall. "That was so boring! I should have stayed at home!" Hana commented and cross her arms. "Hana, keep your comments to yourself. And stop being rude." Kazune said and stared at Hana, which Hana rolled her eyes.

Karin was at another corner calling her parents to tell them that the concert had ended. When she hanged up, Himeka approached her and asked whether she wanted to go home together. Just then.. "AHH! Karin! Are you okay? Karin! Don't scare me!" Himeka said while shaking the fallen Karin.

The rest of the gang ran towards her immediately, but none of them won Kazune. Kazune took over Himeka's position and touched her forehead and he said "She's having a fever. She walked in the rain today and now she's wearing this less, obviously she would be burning." After saying, he immediately carried her in a bridal style and went out of the hotel to hail a cab.

He gently put Karin into the car when a cab stop for him and that the other passengers were kind enough to let Kazune cut the line. In the cab, he kept touching Karin's forehead and he took off his blazer to keep Karin warm. When he reached her house, Karin's parents immediately allowed him to put Karin on her bed. While Karin's mom was changing Karin into comfortable clothes, Kazune explained the situation to Karin's dad. When Karin's mom came out, Kazune requested that they allow him to stay by Karin's side for the night, which they agreed.

**_MIDNIGHT, 2PM._**

'What's this wet cloth doing on my forehead? And since when did I reached home, I remember I was at the hotel and all suddenly blacked out..' Karin thought and touched her forehead. When she looked to the left of her bed, she was shocked to see Kazune sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed. "Kazune?" Karin said with an unsure tone...

***End***

Sorry this time was late! . I had to think a long time! Like I said, I'm going to make things right! Hehehe! Okay, next chapter, are things going to be back to normal for Karin and Kazune? I don't know! Stay tune to the next chapter alright? :D Any suggestions, feel free to review me! Or review me for fun, the more the merrier! :D Bye~


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all! It's Friday again! YAY! New story! How have all of you been for this week? :D Tiring huh? :) Nevermind! Let my story perk you up! :D

Camelfur : Thanks for the review! :D I promise you that I will complete this story! :D

AngieChii : Thanks sis! :D hehehe

*I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! :D

*** Start ***

Chapter 14 : Vengeful Hana :(

_**2PM in the morning, after Karin**_** fainted.**

"Kazune?" Karin said with an unsure tone. The room was dark and she couldn't see well, the person's face was also covered with his hair. "Huh? Karin, you're awake!" Kazune said while he rubbed his eyes and immediately hugged Karin as he confirmed that Karin was really awake.

"Why are you here? Aren't you with Hana? And what happened after the concert?" Karin asked as she returned the hug to Kazune. Kazune then went to on her bedside light to light up the room a little bit. "I was saving a girl that fainted at the hotel and you happened to be that girl." Kazune joked as he rubbed his chin and he continued to say "As for the issue of Hana, I will tell you in the morning okay? If we talk about it now, it will be daybreak when we end the story." "You are such a jerk! Fine... Promise?" Karin said while held her pinky out. "Promise." Kazune said with a warm smile and held out his pinky too.

"Kazune? Are you stay with me tonight? I'm scared that you will be gone when I wake up..." Karin asked as Kazune helped her with her blanket. "Okay. I won't ever leave you alone again. Never again." Kazune said as he kissed Karin on her forehead and said "I love you, Karin." "I love you too, Kazune." Karin said and immediately went to hide under her blanket to cover her blushed face.

_**MORNING, 8AM.**_

"Morning Kazune..." Karin said as she sat up on her bed. Kazune was sleeping on the floor, after Karin gave him a pillow and a extra blanket. "Morning Karin." Kazune said as he stood up and help to make Karin's bed while Karin went to change out of her pajamas in the washroom. When she came out, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Story telling time! Breakfast is at 9AM. You have an hour to talk." Karin said as she sat on her bed automatically, like a child listening to her parent in order to get sweets. "Fine. But you're making the bed later." Kazune said as he sit on the other end of the bed, facing Karin and he started saying "Well..."

**_After some time... _**

"And that's what happened. Including the past few days. And from Monday onwards, I will walk to school with you like usual." Kazune said in the end as Karin face was turned from childish to serious. She didn't know that her 'bestfriend' actually betrayed her. "I guess it's my fault that this happened." Karin said softly, with tears in her eyes. "It's not your fault, you didn't know." Kazune said, trying to comfort Karin. "But.." Karin was trying to say when Kazune suddenly kiss her on the lips.

And almost it was fate, the doors opened and Karin's mom appeared there. "Oh oh oh! Sorry! I should have knocked right? I'm just going to tell you breakfast is ready and Kazune's share is included. And honey, I won't tell daddy." She said and winked before closing the door again. "I think we better get down for breakfast before it gets cold." Karin said as she blushed and walked out of the door with Kazune following behind her.

"So, Kazune. Did you sleep well last night?" Karin's father asked. "Yes. Thanks for letting me stay over." Kazune said with respect in his tone. "Thanks for taking such a good care of Karin too, Kazune."  Karin's mom interrupted, with a mischievous smile. "Erm.. Don't mention it." Kazune replied and looked down, continuing to eat while Karin kept her face down, hiding her blush from before.

When Kazune was going home, Karin and her mom sent him to the gate. "Bye auntie. Bye Karin, see you on Monday." Kazune said and made a little bow and left. "Bye Kazune." Karin and her mom said at the same time and they turned back into their house. During the short walk, Karin's mom faced her and said "My little girl is growing up." and she walked into the house, leaving Karin stunned there.

_**Monday** **morning.**_

Kazune was already waiting outside her gate when she came out. "Morning Kazune!" Karin said as she walked out of her door. "Morning. Ready to go?" Kazune asked and Karin nodded her head like a little kid. When they were walking, Kazune received a message on his phone. 'Someone obviously did not play according to the rules. Now it's my turn to play. Karin is going to get kick out of this game. :) -Hana.' "Who's that?" Karin asked. "No one, just some random advertisements." Kazune lied to Karin, and immediately turn off his phone.

When they reached school, Jin, Micchi and Himeka immediately ran up to them as soon as they saw the duo came into the class together, asking them A LOT of questions. Karin only smile at them while Kazune said "I will explain during recess." and walked to his seat.

During classes, he noticed that Hana was staring at him, not like the desperate one, but a scary one, really scary.

Time passed by very fast and it was recess soon. They all walked to the cafeteria while Himeka bugged Karin to tell her everything while Karin said that "We will explain it later when we're eating, okay?" and Himeka just nodded and walked extremely fast to the cafeteria.

When they had finish explaining, Jin was showing a sour face and said "I should not have left the concert then this would not have happened!" "Too bad Kuga. Blame yourself." Kazune said with a smirk. Karin suddenly stood up and said that she needed the washroom and left the cafeteria. Hana saw this and tried to seize the opportunity and went after Karin left, only to the opposite direction - the middle block where there is no one at this time. Kazune then remembered the message that Hana had sent him in the morning and immediately went after Karin, planning to accompany her in case anything happened.

_**Back in**_** class.**

Karin and Kazune was one of the first few to return to the class and slowly, everyone started to come in however, Hana could not be spotted at her seat. Just then... _'Can Miss Hanazono Karin come to the principal office right now. Thank_ you.' the voice in the speaker said. Everyone looked at Karin as she wondered why she was called and left the class to the office.

At the principal office, Hana was also in there but she seemed to have cried. Karin started by saying "Yes sir?" She was afraid even though she did nothing wrong as memories played back and forth about her day but nothing. "Sir! She's the one that pushed me down the stairs! See!" Hana said loudly, pointing to her knee which was wrapped with a bandage, she had crocodile tears in her eyes, trying to make the situation convincing.

"What? I did not do that!" Karin said, protecting herself. "Yes you did! You were jealous that Kazune and I are together and you wanted to destroy the relationship!" Hana said as she widen her eyes and faced Karin. "You never loved Kazune at all! You were making use of him to destroy me!" Karin said more. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Girls, calm down. I will get to the bottom of the situation. Come in." the principal, Mrs Takahashi, said.

Suddenly, Kazune appeared at the door and he said "Madame, Karin wasn't feeling well a few days ago and I'm in charge of taking care of her. Can I please have your permission to stay with her?" "Sure thing. I can't possibly bring her to the infirmary if anything happens. Look at this tummy!" the Principal said and pointed to her soon-to-be-born child while Kazune went to stand beside Karin.

"You're such a slut! Within 3 days and you seduced my Kazune away from me!" Hana said, having more fake tears in her eyes. "What? I was never yours! I was force to be with you!" Kazune said. "I only want to settle this issue of Karin pushing Hana down the stairs now. No other topics." the principal said. "Madame, can I know when did this issue happened?" "During recess, I suppose. At the middle block. Why?" The principal asked.

"Madame, I can guarantee you that Karin was not involved in this case. I was with her during recess and we did not went near the middle block at all. We've only been to the washroom and then back to class. I suppose that Hana fell down herself and wanted to frame Karin." Kazune said and then took his phone out showing the principal the message from Hana earlier on.

The principal then looked at Hana, whose face had turned shocked. "What do you have to for this, Hana?" The principal said and laid back on her back, crossing her arms. "I..I.. " Hana was lost for words and the principal then said "I'm sorry to say this Hana. You are expelled from this school. I cannot accept this kind of behaviour which harms other students in Seiei." "Fine! Expel me then! This isn't the first time anyway!" And she storm out of the door furiously.

"Karin. I'm so sorry for not believing you. Thank God that Kazune arrived just in time or I would have expelled the wrong person." The principal said when she stand up and smile. "It's okay madame. I think you better sit down and rest. And we would be going back to class now." and Karin and Kazune bow and left the room.

When outside, Karin said "Kazune, how did you know I was in trouble?" "Well, someone called me telepathically and I arrived then." Kazune joked around. Without another word, Karin tipped toe and gave Kazune a peck on the cheek and ran off to class with Kazune running behind her.

***End***

Hehehe. Sorry I'm late again! :(I had to stay back this week and had no time to write this! But it's done anyway! Hana is so weird right? :P hehehe! Tell me what you think by reviewing to me! :D Any opinions or suggestions are welcome too! :D Till next week! Bye~~~ :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hehehe! It's Friday again! :D New chapter! :D This week has been a busy week :( I have been sleeping for less than 5 hours a day :( Tired life... Hehehe. Now carrying on with the story~ :) Finally today is the day! :D Kazune is going to surprise Karin! What will happen? Read on to find out! :D *I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters. :)

And thanks to people that reviewed~! :D

****Start****

Chapter 15 : Will you?

"Bye Karin! See you next monday!" Himeka said as she wave her hand at the other side of the road. Karin waved back and she turned back and walked after Kazune. Himeka and Micchi were going to the bookstore in town as there was a sales and she thought that she could buy some stationeries in advance.

When Karin and Kazune were walking, Kazune asked "Karin. Are you free tomorrow?" Karin looked up to him and replied "Tomorrow? But it's Saturday. Don't you need to work?" "Nope. I was working part-time there but now they have found a permanent worker, so I'm free." Kazune said. "Then I guess so. Why?" Karin asked. "I have somewhere to bring you to. Just remember to wear shorts or pants and don't need to be formal." Kazune said again. "Why? Why? Why? Come on! Tell me!" Karin tried to dig the answer out of Kazune, knowing that it would still fail. "It's somewhere hot and popular. Oh look! We're at your house already! See you tomorrow!" Kazune said and gave a peck on Karin's lip and ran away.

"Guess I have to walk till tomorrow to find out..." Karin said as she skipped into the house, thinking about places that Kazune was going to bring her to.

When she was bathing, her whole mind was filled up with different places. 'The park? No, he said it's popular. Movies? No too, he said that it would be hot. Just where is it..? Hmm... Why won't he just tell me?' And she submerged herself into the water before coming out of the bath tub.

_**The next**_** day~**

'I think I'm ready to go. He should be here any moment.' Karin thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top with black shorts. She had her dirty blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. Suddenly, 'Ding~Dong~' the doorbell rang throughout the house. Karin immediately ran down the stairs and went to open the door.

Kazune was standing there, wearing a black plain tee with sleeves that was until his arms and black jeans with black sneakers. Karin then immediately took out her black high cut from the shoe closet and started to wear it. They both looked like they were wearing a set of couple clothes. When they were walking down the streets, guys were looking at Karin but immediately looked at away when they saw Kazune beside her.

"Kazune. Are you going tell me where are we going now?" Karin asked when they were on the bus. "Not yet. We're reaching soon. You will see where we're going then. Just be patient." Kazune replied and patted Karin's head. Karin was speechless and folded her arms and pouted like a little kid.

When they reached the place. "Wow! This place is amazing! I've always wanted to come here, but there was no time! I would take forever to finish all the rides!" Karin said as she turned round and round, glancing at the rides. Kazune was standing beside her, smiling at her. "But why the amusement park, Kazune?" Karin asked as she looked at Kazune. "Hmm.. You will know later. Come on, before this place gets crowded." Kazune said and pulled Karin's hand and started something simple as it was still early for heavy rides.

They had went on the spinning cups when Kazune got dizzy from Karin's over-spinning. The haunted house when Karin screamed at everything and anything while hugging Kazune's arm. The roller coasters where the both of them were screaming at the almost vertical fall. Since the queues for rides were long, time past by very fast. Soon it was time for lunch, they both went to a stall by the side to had their stomachs filled. Karin ate some cheese fries while Kazune ate a burger, and soon, they both were full.

They both walked around the different stalls hand in hand, which was oblivious to Karin, when she saw something she was interested in and ran towards the stall. Karin was looking at the stores that was selling some animals headband. Kazune then took up a white cat ear headband and put it on Karin. Karin looked into the mirror and smiled, when she was preparing to take it off, the salesperson said "This look perfectly on you my dear. Why not we do this? I will sell you at a cheaper price, but don't tell anyone okay? It's a win-win situation!" and the salesperson winked at the duo. Karin looked up at Kazune and he smiled at her and he said "Fine. How much is it?" "Kazune! Are you really planning to buy it?" Karin asked, trying to stop Kazune from paying. "Why not? My girlfriend looks cute in that." Kazune said with a smirk. "You two are such a cute couple! Let's just make a deal at $14. Okay?" The salesperson said as Kazune handed her the money. "Who says I'm your girlfriend?" Karin said and turned away, hiding her blush.

They both continued to play around the amusement park and frequently stopped by some stalls for a little shopping. When they walked from place to place, some children were telling their parents that they wanted one of the headband too. Karin wanted to take it down to stop attracting attention from people, however, Kazune forbade her from doing so, wanting to show off his 'girlfriend'.

Night time soon arrived and Kazune brought Karin to the ferris wheel at the centre of the amusement park. When it was their turn to board the cart, Karin saw a staff working at the amusement park going into their cart for a few seconds before coming out again and letting them board. Karin didn't let that bother her and she just went to board the cart immediately when the staff gave her a green light.

When Karin entered the cart, she saw that one of the seats had a bouquet of roses on it. She went inwards and picked it up while Kazune also moved in and sat at the opposite seat. She sat herself down examined the bouquet before lifting her head up and ask "Kazune, what's this?" "It's a bouquet of roses. And it's for you." Kazune replied with a light warm smile on his face. "But how? You were with me... That guy did it for you?" Karin asked. "Why must you be so observant now? Yeah, I somehow hired him to do this for me." Kazune said in defeat. "Well... Thanks Kazune, today was fun!" Karin said, thanking Kazune and gave him a peck on his cheek. "You-your welcome. But it still doesn't end here. There's more to come." Kazune said and had a blush on his face. "What is it?" Karin asked again. "You will know later on. Now just look at the view." Kazune said and looked out of the window himself.

Kazune's hands was at his back, oblivious to Karin. She was busy looking outside of the cart and the lights of the city. When they were at the highest peak of the ferris wheel, Karin suddenly said "Wow! It looks so nic-". The ferris had suddenly stopped and there was a announcement made 'Ladies and gentleman, we are sorry for the inconvience. Please bear with the stopping for a few minutes and enjoy the fireworks outside.' Karin immediately looked out of the window, true enough, there was really fireworks. The fireworks came up one by one, bearing the colours of a rainbow, different shapes were formed. "It's so pretty!" Karin said as she continued to stare at it.

Just then, there was a message formed by the fireworks, 'Karin. I love you.' Karin's eye widen as she looked at Kazune. Now Kazune was on one of his knees and he said "Karin, your smile and laughter can remove the frown on me, your craziness may drive others crazy but not me. You are someone I cannot live without. I know it may be too late to ask you this. Will you be my girlfriend?" and he took a box from his back pocket and opened it. Inside it, lies a silver ring with the shape of a crown. Karin's eyes was filled with tears, she didn't know whether to cry or to laugh, she just nodded her head furiously and smiled.

Kazune then took the ring out and put it Karin's left middle finger. And Karin immediately hugged Kazune and when they parted, Kazune gave Karin a long, deep kiss, in which she returned the kiss. When they parted, they both were gasping for air. Karin was blushing and she looked at the ring Kazune had given her and she asked "If I have one, where's yours?" Kazune then took out a chain hidden within his shirt and at the end, there was a exact same ring only bigger in size.

When they got off they alighted from the cart, there were staffs and strangers clapping for them, it was like they were the king and queen. The amusement park was soon closing for the day and the crowd started to disperse, so did Karin and Kazune.

Time then past by very fast and they both were soon walking back to Karin's house from the bus stop. While they were walking, they were both holding hands and Karin wanted to count the stars but Kazune just chuckled and said "It's impossible to finish counting it." and patted Karin's head.

When they both reached Karin's gate, at the same time, her parents had also just came back from their dinner, but Karin and Kazune didn't noticed that they were being watched, until Karin turned her attention away from Kazune and she had a shock of her life and her eyes widened. Her father was crossing his arms but he didn't seem to be angry, while her mother smiling behind her father.

They both walked towards them and Kazune greeted them by saying "Sir and Madam, I have send Karin back safely to you and I think I shall be going now." and Kazune bowed and turn to the back and walked away. Karin's mom then shouted "Kazune! Come by our house for dinner next Friday!" Kazune then turned back and smiled before walking away again.

"Karin!" Karin's dad started saying. Karin tried to change the topic and said "Hehehe. Oh look! It's so late and I'm getting tired. I think I will go in and take a bath and sleep. Good night!" and she immediately ran away into the house. Her dad face-palmed himself and went into the house with his wife following behind...

***End***

Hehehe! Finally things are official~~ I know I'm late by 15 minutes but I just went to a interview and I was sooooo nervous! But who cares? :P sooo, concluding this chapter~ Any opinion or suggestions or anything like for fun or what? Just review me~ Pretty please? :D hahaha~ Byee~ See you next week~~ :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! :D It's so fast that there is a new chapter. Time really flies doesn't it? :P This week has been really tired! I have been having tests and homework all week! :( Tired tired :( haha. Moving on to the story! It's so good that Kazune and Karin are officially together now. Lucky them~ Hehehe~ Let's start the story! :D

*I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters

***Start***

Chapter 16 : EXAM?!

"Girly man! Why are you holding my goddess' hand?! Let her go this instant!" Jin shouted across the class as soon as Karin and Kazune walk into the class hand in hand. "Too bad Kuga. Karin's mine now. No way I'm letting go." Kazune said with a smirk as he lifted Karin's and his hand showing the identical rings the both of them were wearing. Karin was just standing there silently but smiling, letting Kazune control her hand. "No way... This is a joke! I know it is!" Jin said as stared at Karin with hope. "Sorry Kuga. Stop comforting youself." Kazune said as he gave Karin a little head kiss as he walked pass her to his seat, making Karin smile more.

Karin was then approached by Himeka and Miyon and they both hugged her and they said "Karin! Congratulation! You know how long have we waited for this? You have to tell us everything during recess! Okay?"  Karin stood there and blushed and she nodded. When she turned around, she saw Jin still staring at her.

"Sorry Jin... I know there is someone more suitable for you somewhere out there." Karin said gave an awkward smile before going to her seat. Jin stood there stun, when he was about to turn back to call Karin, the teacher came in and Jin had no choice but to return to his seat too. When he was back there, he wasn't really unhappy nor was he sad, he seemed normal but he smiled a little, maybe he was happy for Karin that she had finally gotten Kazune.

Me Kirihito started by saying "Alright. Please pass this paper down the row. This is your exam schedule. It will start in 3 weeks time. I want all of you to study hard for this as the last 5% of the cohort will be expelled from the school, and I do not want anyone of you to be that 5%. So please study hard for this."

Karin look at the piece of paper like she had just saw a ghost. Kazune turned around and asked immediately when he saw Karin's face and asked "What's wrong?" "It's impossible.. I'm going to be expelled from here... Look at all these, it's impossible to finish studying all the required chapters in 3 weeks! I'm doomed.." Karin said and rested her head on the table and making a face that tore Kazune's heart. "Why don't we do this? I will tutor you from tomorrow onwards and you surely be able to finish all the chapters by then!" Kazune said and patted Karin's head lightly, which is enough to make her smile slightly.

"But..." Karin tried to say but she was interrupted by Kazune "No buts! I'm going to tutor you from tomorrow onwards and that's final." and Kazune turned back to the front. Karin had no choice but to agree to the arrangement and she smile lightly.

_**THE NEXT DAY, AFTER**_** SCHOOL.**

"Kazune. Are you sure you don't want to go home and change before giving me tuition?" Karin asked as she and Kazune walked towards her house. "I'm very sure. I'm not going to risk you getting expelled from the school for not studying with you. Come let's go faster!" Kazune said with a stern tone and picked up his speed.

When they reached Karin's house, the house was empty, perfect for Karin and Kazune to study peacefully. They were studying in the living room so that the coffee table would be big enough for them put all their books. When Karin offered to go take some snacks for themselves, Kazune stopped her and made her do finish her homework while he went to take some snacks instead.

When he came back, Karin had only done 4 maths questions and she had already lost her concentration. Kazune flicked Karin's forehead as a punishment which Karin yelped and immediately covered her forehead, she had a drop of tears at the corner of her eye and she shouted "What was that for?! It's painful you know?" "Blame yourself for dazing off after completing only 4 questions! You still have 10 more to go! I will only give you snacks after you finish this homework." Kazune said he keep the snacks behind him to prevent Karin from getting any of them. Karin pouted for a moment and started to do the homework. Within 30 minutes, Karin managed to finish all of them and Kazune gave her her favourite snacks as a reward.

After Karin was done with the snacks, Kazune then took out some books and wanted Karin to explain the chapters to him so he would understand where she was not familiar with and he would then teach Karin about the places she don't understand. There was some study break for Karin to rest her mind before Kazune started to drill her more.

2 weeks had passed and Karin had gradually improved so much that even she had seen the results from the test papers Kazune had prepared specially for her. Just when Kazune wanted to continue with the studying, he noticed how tired Karin was and decided to take the day off, Karin noticed how Kazune was treating her on that day, asked "Aren't we going to study today?" "Nope. I think we better have a break today. I don't want you to be too tired." Kazune said as he sat on the sofa and relaxed, trying to persuade Karin to relax with him.

"Kazune.. I know you are worried about me but I only have 1 week left, I really don't want to be expelled." Karin said as she gave a strong look to Kazune. "Are you sure you're okay? We can have a break if you're tired." Kazune said as he placed a hand on Karin's head which Karin gave an enthusiastic nod and a bright smile.

Kazune then bent down and gave Karin a deep kiss on her lips and Karin returned the kiss. After a few minutes, they parted and they were gasping for air and they were blushing, especially Karin. Then Karin said "I th-think we better get back to studying." and Kazune just sat on the floor and opened his books and he asked Karin questions until she did not know what to say.

_**BEFORE THE**_** EXAM**

"OMG... I'm so stress... What if I blanked out? What if I forgot how to read? What if-" Karin was saying until she felt a pair of lips on her.

"Well, that should be enough to make you relax." Kazune said and he continued "You will do fine! Just like the tests I had gave you." "Really?" Karin said as she looked at Kazune. "Trust me." Kazune said and he felt an arm on his shoulder. "Looks like our couple is getting all lovey-dovey before the exam!" Micchi said as he looked at the couple.

"Micchi, stop that. You're embarrassing them." Himeka said as she walked towards them. Jin was behind her and he said "Look girly man! I think this is late but if you dare to make my goddess cry again, I'm going to take her." "Fine Kuga. Try me then."Kazune said as he crossed his arms and smirk at Jin. "Guys stop that. Focus on the exam." Karin said and soon after, the bell rang and students went into the room and sat at their assigned seats and the paper started.

_**AFTER ALL THE PAPERS~ **_

"I'm so nervous now... What if I'm really one of the last 5%?" Karin was babbling in class, she was initially relaxed after all the papers but when the teacher announced the day before that they were going to get their results the next day, she had not stopped worrying about it.

"Karin! Like I said. You were fine during the papers and you will be now. Trust me, you won't be in the last 5%! One more word or I'm going to kiss you in front of the entire class!" Kazune said, trying to make Karin relax like she was before the announcement. "Fine. I will just stop t-talking then." Karin said and hid her face in her hand. She didn't like the idea of Kazune kissing her in front of the class, she didn't want to attract unwanted attention, especially from the Kazune-Z, that is still secretly loving Kazune, or Hana's friends, those people that believed Hana no matter what.

The teacher then came in with a stack of papers in his hands. He slowly called out names after names, giving them their results. When it was Kazune's turn, the teacher announced that Kazune was top of the entire cohort and they class clapped wildly, cheering and some shouting 'congratulation' to him. However, Kazune didn't seem to be interested in his results, he seemed to be more interested in Karin's result. He didn't bother to look at his result slip when he got back to his seat, he just turned around and looked at Karin with hope.

Karin's name was last to get called, she stood up immediately and walked nervously to the front. When she was there, she didn't dare to flip the paper. When she returned to her seats, everyone was crowding around her. She took deep breaths in and bravely flipped the paper, she was stunned as she looked at her paper. "So? How is it?" Himeka asked. "I did it! I'm going to stay here!" Karin screamed and jumped around.

"Hanazono Karin had improved so much since she entered. She had safely gotten 68% of the cohort. Karin, good job!" Mr Kirihito said and pointed a thumbs up. "So to celebrate that none of us is in the last 5%, why don't we have a party at the beach next week?" Jin stood up saying which many people supported the idea.

Meanwhile, between Karin and Kazune. "Kazune. Thank you. If you hadn't tutor me so hard for the last 3 weeks, I could have been expelled already." Karin said as she looked at Kazune. "Well, you had worked hard yourself. You have to give some credit to yourself." Kazune said and he continue to say "So later, I will be treating you to anything you want. Your choice." "Really? Then I want..."

**** END ****

Hehehe. I'm so late today. One reason is because I accidentally close the entire website when I was typing and I had forgotten to save! That's why I'm so late :( Another reason is because I only received 1 review from last week... Please review more! It will make me more enthusiastic to type. Alright? :) Pretty please with a chery? :D

I know this chapter is like the episode in the anime, but it's different! They kissed here! Hehhee.

Alright, let me know about what you want or any opinions by reviewing! Okay? Bye~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! I don't know whether to be sad or happy, because I received some followers for the story, but still no review :( Haha, I don't know why am I so obsessed with reviews :/ I know I missed a week, but I have my reasons! 1) I was out all last week and I have no time to write anything! 2) I wanted to see if it would increase any reviews, but no...

Moving on... I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! ;)

****Start****

Chapter 17 : Party Time!

"Karin! What are you wearing tomorrow for the party?" Himeka asked while Karin packed her bag. "Hmm... I don't know.. Do you and Miyon want to swim? If you do, then I will wear something simple." Karin said and looked up at Himeka. "I think we will be. We can go early to have some fun before having more fun at the party!" Miyon said and popped up behind Himeka.

"Karin. You done?" Kazune turned around and asked Karin. "Yeap! Where are we going?" Karin asked as she turned her focus towards Kazune. "Didn't you say you wanted ice-cream from the test? Where do you think we're going then?" Kazune said as he automatically took Karin's bag and walked towards the door.

"Kazune! I can take the bag myself! Bye Himeka, bye Miyon. See you girls tomorrow!" Karin said and ran after Kazune. "Kazune! Give me my bag!" Karin said as she walked beside Kazune, shaking his arm to make him return her her bag, but it was futile. "Fine. We are going to the one at the park right?" Karin said as she crossed her arms, stating she has given up wanting Kazune to return her the bag.

"No. We're going to a ice-cream shop. But not just any ice-cream shop, you will see later." Kazune said. For the next 15 minutes walk, the two of them were talking random stuffs, like the shape of the cloud, number of streetlights they walked and many others.

When they reached there, the outside of the store look like any ice cream shop. Karin wasn't amaze, she didn't understand why did Kazune even brought her there, it looked like the ones she can get at the park. When she entered the store, it wasn't what she had expected. The shop was filled with bright colours everywhere. When Kazune dragged her to the front where all the ice creams are. There were some she couldn't get at normal stores, there were some she didn't even hear of the name before!

There was a girl dressed in a pink dress that approached them and said with a smile "Can I have your orders?" "Hmm.. Karin what do you want as the base?" Kazune asked. Karin looked at the board above the girl and scanned it. "I think I want a wafer?" Karin said. "How about you sir?" The girl asked again. "Give me the vanilla cake. Karin what ice creams do you want?" Kazune asked. "Hmm... Mint, Strawberry Sherbet and Chocolate!" Karin said and gave Kazune a bright big smile.

After ordering, Karin and Kazune sat at the table by the window. A lot of their juniors walked passed them and they were busy guessing which grade they were from. When food came, they both started eating. Karin's dessert was a hot wafer with 3 large scoops of ice cream on top and they had melted chocolate coating each. Kazune's one was a plain vanilla cake, however, inside it was 3 layers of ice cream - vanilla, strawberry and chocolate.

"Karin, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Kazune asked when he finished his dessert. "Hmm... I really don't know... What would you recommend?" Karin answered back as she cleaned her mouth for any ice cream stains. "I don't know. Just don't wrap yourself too much. So I get to see your curves." Kazune said and smirked.

"KAZUNE! You are such a pervert!" Karin said and cross her arms and frowned. "I'm just joking! But I'm serious about the 'don't wrap yourself too much', it's going to be crowded and hot tomorrow. I don't want you to get a heat stroke!" Kazune said laughing and leaned in and smile mischievously. "And I will be picking you up at around 12.30 noon. Okay? You girls can play all you want till 4.30PM and we will get the party started by then." Kazune said. Karin just nodded her head in agreement.

_**THE NEXT DAY~ 12.24 NOON...**_

'DING~ DONG~' The doorbell rang throughout the house. "Kazune. Karin is still preparing. Come in and have a sit." Karin's mom invited Kazune in. After sitting for around 2 minutes, "Kazune! You told me that you will be here by 12.30! Not 12.24! 6 minutes matters a lot you know?" Karin said stick her tongue out. "Actually, I'm on time. Because someone is already waiting for the prince charming to pick her up." Kazune said as he stood up and scanned Karin's attire. She was wearing a neon pink tank top with shorts. Kazune on the other hand was wearing a blue top and white Bermuda Shorts, he was carrying a big black sling bag at the back.

Karin put all her stuffs - swimming suit, clothes, showering gel and wallet into his bag. And they left the house after telling her parents about her going out now. "Kazune, which clothes did you bring for later?" Karin asked as they walked to the bus-stop, where they have agreed to meet the rest of the gang, but without Jin as he have a hand-shake event before the party. "I brought the black one with the big grey star at the side. You have that too!" Kazune answered her. "I brought the same one too!" Karin exclaimed and widen her eyes in amusement. They had bought the same top a few weeks back.

"Karin!" Himeka called out in a distance. Karin immediately removed her attention from Kazune and looked at Himeka. When they approached the gang, Micchi initially wanted to hug Karin like he use to, but when he saw that Kazune was keeping an eye on him, he immediately backed down. Miyon and Yuuki soon arrived too and they waited for the bus for awhile.

Throughout the bus ride, the girls were non-stop talking. Random topics came up again and again. Only the topics that are clueless to the boys. The boys themselves were also talking, but not as much as the girls.

_**1.07 PM, at the**_ **_BEACH_**

"We're finally here!" Karin said as she stretched herself. "Hahaha. Karin! You are getting old!" Miyon teased. "I'm not!" Karin said back, trying to defend herself. Karin went to Kazune's bag to take her swim suit before going to the ladies to change with Himeka and Miyon. When they came out, the boys was already finished changing.

Karin was wearing a pink two piece bikini with a white ribbon at the centre and had her hair tied up in a high bun. Himeka was wearing a purple 2 piece bikini with white polka dots and had her hair tied her in a high ponytail. Miyon was wearing a light blue 1 piece bikini that is showing her both sides of the waist and she had let her hair down.

The boys on the other hand were all wearing the same design of swimming pants, it almost looked like there were wearing the school's swimming lessons pants. Or maybe they were?

They all started playing in the water after putting their bags in the rental lockers. And they came up to shore once in awhile to rest and have some snacks. Time really pass fast when one is having fun. It was soon 4PM already. They got out of the sea and went to take a shower. By the time they bathed finished, Karin's shower gel was used finished as they assigned each other to bring what and shared with each other.

When they came out, their classmates were slowly coming. One part of the beach was reserved for the class thanks to Jin's request - one of the good thing about being an idol. When they arrived there, around 3/4 of the class has arrived and they started playing around. Food was at the end of a corner. At the other end, there was a huge box with names of the class and there was a big wheel with the words 'truth' and 'dare'.

It was around 5pm when everyone came. There were some that was swimming at this timing. Some were eating. And others was just playing around. Karin and Kazune just sat at the side and looked at the class bond, when they heard a loud music blasted from the amplifier, Jin had started a mini concert for the class and literally everyone else on the beach. The music was so loud that maybe the next country could hear it too!

After a few songs, they all started playing a massive true or dare. Their teacher, not very much like one today, drew name from box and they were required to go onto the stage to spin the wheel to determine whether they are getting truth or dare. The first that got called was Micchi. When Micchi spin the wheel, he got 'truth'.

Jin decided to disturb him by asking "Who is the one girl that you want to date in this class?" The Michirian were all looking hopeful and Micchi then took the mic and said "Hmm... I think all of you know the answer already. Of course it's...Himeka!" And the entire crowd cheered and clapped their hands. Himeka stood there stunned from the answer, she was the only one that is oblivious to Micchi's feelings for her.

Next it was Jin and Jin got truth also. One of the classmate asked "Who do you love the most in your life?" Without any hesitation, Jin immediately said "My goddess, Karin. I will love her until I've found my true love. So girly man, watch out!" and he winked at Karin and Kazune just rolled his eyes away from Jin and put his hand over Karin's shoulder and stick out his tongue.

After a few more rounds, it was finally Kazune's turn. Kazune spin the wheel and had gotten dare. They had a hard time thinking of what to let Kazune do, until Micchi shouted "I know! Kiss Hanazono in front of the entire class for at least 10 seconds! See they are even wearing couple t-shirt! All the more they should kiss right?!" The class went wild immediately and they were all shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Kazune jumped off the stage and walked towards Karin. Karin's face was all red and she was looking down. Kazune walked towards her calmly and lifted her chin gently before leaning in the kiss her on the lips. Karin's eye slowly close and returned the kiss. The class immediately counted from 10 to 0. The time seemed to be going at the speed of a snail as the they were counting really slow. Some even took their phone out and took pictures of the kissing.

When the time reaches '0',  the duo parted and Karin's face was even redder than a tomato! Kazune just looked elsewhere to avoid any eye contact with anyone else, in fact, he was blushing himself.

The time then pass by so fast that it was the end of the party. At the end, all the lights were turned off, except for one for them to see, suddenly, they was fireworks displayed above the sea. After 10 minutes of fireworks, everything ended.

The journey back home was quiet. The girls were all sleeping, exhausted from their tiring day. When they alighted at their stop, Karin was walking really slow. Kazune, wanting Karin to be able to sleep properly, carried her on his back and walked back to her house. When at their house, Kazune gently put Karin down on her bed and woke her up, telling her to brush her teeth and prepare for bed.

Karin's eyes were half opened and when she was done, she laid on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Kazune tucked her under her blanket and gave her a good night kiss before offing all the lights and leaving quietly.

When he was about to go out of the door, Karin's mom told him "Kazune. It's reaching 12 midnight. I don't feel safe that you are alone at this timing. No matter how strong you are, you are also tired. What if something happen to you? I will feel guilty that you didn't stay over because I didn't persuade you. So just stay over okay?" Kazune had no way to argue back and he just nodded his head.

Hikari then led him to the bedroom next to Karin's and told him to sleep in there for the rest of the night...

***End***

This is quite lengthy~ But at least they kissed! Twice! Now it's reaching 1am here and I'm staying up to write this, so please write some reviews for me. At least I will feel that you all are happy/sad/angry etc. with my story. So, in conclusion, remember to write me a review! And I will be more motivated to write the story! :D Bye~


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! I know I'm late but I was watching X-Men until I fell asleep at the credits part :P Hehehe. Aren't I awesome? Alright, I know you all are eager for the story. Less crap now~ This chapter will be slightly rated as T. But I will warn you all before it happens :)

*I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters :)

****Start****

Chapter 18 : Mizuki!

"Karin! He's in the room next to yours. Can you go and wake him up?" Karin's mom said as Karin walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, where her parents were. "Him? Who's him?" Karin said as she rubbed her eyes before going to the room to see the mystery guy.

She put her ear on the door to hear if there was any sound from the room, nothing. She opened the door slightly to peek in, but the person was blocked by the bedside table. She had no choice but to just walk in, knowing if something happen to her, she can just scream, her parents will just come to her help.

When she walked in, the guy was under the blanket. Until Karin recognise a few strands of golden hair, she immediately smiled. She slowly remove the blanket and sat beside the sleeping figure. She started poking gently at his cheeks. Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist and she was within a second, pinned down on the bed, with Kazune's body on hers.

"Morning my dear. Why were you spying on me so early in morning?" Kazune sat with smirk. "I didn't spy on you! I was just waking you up for breakfast!" Karin said and looked away, hiding her face. "Is that so? Fine fine. You win. But I'm still not letting you get up." Kazune said. "Wh-" Karin wanted to say but she was interrupted by Kazune's kiss.

Kazune slowly kissed her lips and Karin just started to close her eyes and kiss back. *(Please note that the following content may be rated for T) Kazune started using his tongue to ask Karin for entrance into her mouth, which of course Karin lets. Karin started to wrap her both arms over Kazune's neck and deepen the kiss. During the kiss, Kazune's tongue touches Karin's and he smiled slightly. After a few minutes, Kazune wanted to go more (Naughty Kazune!) but Karin managed to break the kiss to stop Kazune from going further than they were now.

Kazune just stared at Karin for a moment while he played with Karin's bangs. Until Karin told him to get up and prepare for breakfast. Kazune just nodded obediently and got off of Karin. Karin helped to make his bed while he went to change his clothes from the ones that Karin's father lent him.

After preparing, they both went down for breakfast. Just in time, Karin's mom had just finished preparing breakfast for four. "What took you all so long?" her father started while they ate. "Erm... Kazune locked the door and I couldn't open the door." Karin said immediately. "Is that so?" Her father said in disbelief.

Just then Karin's phone ringed for a few second and she went to check it. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Mizuki is coming over alone next week! See!" Karin said and showed her mom her phone. "That's great! Tell her to just stay overnight at our house, she can save some money then." Karin's mom said and continued to say "Kazune. Do you know who's Mizuki?" "Yeah. I heard her name once or twice before." Kazune replied her. "I will show you later! I have a photo in my room." Karin said and ate faster.

After eating, Karin immediately pulled Kazune into her room and waved a photo in his face. "See! Isn't she pretty?" Karin said and pointed at Mizuki. "Nahh! You're the prettiest in the world. But she does look familiar though..." Kazune said and patted Karin's head. "That's what I thought when I first saw you. The two of you have quite a resemblance." Karin said and looked at Kazune and the picture constantly. "Nevermind. We shall we when she comes. When is she coming?" "I think Wednesday? She's having her holidays starting today." Karin said as she put the picture back to its original position which is beside the picture of 7 of them - Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Jin, Miyon, Yuuki and herself. "Karin. I think I will go home now. Or Himeka is going to become my mom again." Kazune said and following that, he kissed her forehead.

**_Wednesday~ After_ school~**

"Karin! I'm here!" A voice shouted as soon as Karin appeared. "Mizuki! You're here! How did you know that I'm studying here?" Karin said as she hugged her. "You told me before you came here? And I just took a cab to here! Easy!" Mizuki said as they parted. "Karin! Oh, who's she?" Himeka asked as soon as she saw Mizuki beside Karin. "I'm Mizuki! And I assume you are Himeka? Karin talked about the 6 of you when she message." Mizuki said. "Haha. Then do you want to follow us? We're going for ice-cream." Himeka asked. "Ice-cream? Karin! Please! Can I follow?" Mizuki begged Karin. "Sure, why not?" Karin said and smiled. "But Karin, where's your bag? Don't you need to bring a bag to school?" Mizuki asked and looked around Karin.

"Well.. It's.." "It's with me, Mizuki." Kazune said, appearing behind Karin. "How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Mizuki said and jumped back. "Karin showed me your picture last week." Kazune said. "Can we get to the introduction part later? It's getting hot here!" Karin whined and dragged Kazune away, with the rest of them following.

They went to the shop by the park as they heard that the owner was going to sell 2 scoops of ice-cream for the price of 1. When they were eating, Micchi suddenly said "Hey, Mizuki. Why don't you give us a formal introduction of yourself?" "Here? I guess so..." Mizuki said and continued "I'm Takahashi Mizuki, age 14. Which means I'm the youngest here. I'm actually an adopted daughter of the Takahashi family, and I used to have blond hair but I dyed it brown to fit into the family. And I'm nothing like Hana, don't worry! Was that formal enough?" "Yes, Mizuki." Karin said and signed her to sit down.

"But why are you here now?" Karin asked. "Well, adopted mummy tells me that I should use my time to find my birth family. So I thought of starting from here." Mizuki answered. "Don't worry! How long are you going to be here for? We can all help you!" Jin asked as he winked at her. "I'm going to be here till next Monday." she answered again.

When they were walking home, Karin told Kazune to help Mizuki with her luggage instead of her school bag as she felt that it was heavier. "Karin. What's the relationship between you and Kazune? He seem too sweet to be a NORMAL school friend right?" Mizuki asked as she elbowed Karin. "Well... We're.. you know.." Karin stuttered as she didn't know how to introduce Kazune to her other friends. "Nevermind! I understand! Based on my inference with evidence of your rings, YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" Mizuki laughed and ran before Karin and Kazune, smiling back to them after a distant.

"Are you sure you will be fine home alone with Mizuki? I can stay longer you know?" Kazune asked as he stands at her gate. "Of course I will be fine. Don't worry about me!" Karin said as she smile at him. "If that's what you want. Then I will see you tomorrow. If there's anything, call me. Okay?" Kazune said and gave Karin a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Karin then turned back and walk back into her room with Mizuki inside, exploring her room.

"Karin! I love your friends! They are the friendliest people I have ever met! The first day I met them and they are already bringing me to have ice-cream! Especially Jin..." Mizuki said and her tone starts getting softer when it got to the 'Jin' part. "Jin? He's nice alright! He asked me to be his girlfriend once before, but I rejected him because I like Kazune then and now." Karin said. "Yeah.. It was sweet of him to offer to help me. He looks amazing with that golden eyes and black hair and that sweetest smile..." she continued.

"Mizuki? Need a love ambulance to get here?" Karin said and stick her tongue out at Mizuki. "What? No! You're the one that needs it! With all the kissing on the forehead!" Mizuki continued. "Obviously someone likes Jin! And you saw that?" Karin asked with an awkward look on her face. "Of course! You do notice that your gate is visible from your room right?" Mizuki said again. "Of course I know that! But now, the topic is on someone liking Jin!" Karin said as she prepared her clothes to bath.

"But it's impossible for him to like me back... There are tons of fans that are prettier than me and he can easily get any of them..." Mizuki said and got gloomy. "Mizuki... Jin is not that kind of person. I know so. Trust me." Karin said as she sit on her bed with Mizuki beside her and smiled. Which Mizuki just smile back.

_**SATURDAY! AT HIMEKA/KAZUNE HOUSE**_

"How are we going to find out who's her birth family? Mizuki, do you have any other clues?" Kazune asked. "I know that the first name is Kujou? And that they are blond?" Mizuki said. Everyone immediately look at Kazune, which he was hanging his mouth. "No way! There are millions of people that has the first name 'Kujou' there's no way we're related." Kazune said immediately. "But you two look quite alike you know?" Micchi said.

"Then there's no way to find out anything.. Wait! I have this!"  Mizuki said and took out a birth certificate. "Here." and she gave it to Jin. "There's only one way to find out whether you two are related. Girly man, give me your birth certificate. I shall be the doctor today!" Jin said. "Looking at birth certificates doesn't make you a doctor, dumb." Kazune said as he walked up into his room, holding Karin's hand.

At Kazune's room, Karin was looking at some of Kazune's photo album while he searched for his birth certificate. "Kazune! Look at this! You never show this to me before! And she looks like Mizuki!" Karin said and showed Kazune one of the pictures in the last few pages. "Hmm... I never flipped till this page before. The last time I looked at this was years ago." Kazune said as he took out his birth certificate from a file. Before leaving the room, he gave Karin a peck on her lips before leaving the room.

"Here." Kazune said as he passed the birth certificate to Jin. Jin looked at both the certificates and suddenly shouted "Kujou! I really hate you now! Look!" and Jin showed the rest of the gang the birth certificate. It had exactly the same information in very columm except for their personal information, however, Mizuki's name was 'Kujou Kazusa' instead.

"What?! This is impossible! Mizuki or Kazusa ,or whichever the name is, is my sister?! Not that I'm unhappy or what, but... This is shocking. But now the best way to know everything is to go for DNA test." Kazune said as he sat back at the sofa, trying to relax himself.

"Kujou! I hate you! Why are you always related to the girls I like?!" Jin shouted. "You like? Mizuki?" The entire gang look at Jin and Mizuki. Jin was face-palmed and Mizuki's face was red like a tomato!

***End***

I know this is a bit unrealistic. But it was all I have in my mind... Don't blame me! :( Alright! Remember to review me okay? :D I will be late this few times okay? Because my major exam is coming up! :( Sad life I have! Alright~ Remember to review okays? :D Bye~


	19. Chapter 19

Hi all! My exam finally ended! I know... I haven't updated in 3 weeks! So it would be normal that I'm losing readers... :( But... Yay! 3 people reviewed! :) Review more okay? I need inspiration! Fine.. Less crap from me.. But seriously! :( hehehe! Here's the new chapter! :D

*I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! :)

***Start***

Chapter 19 : My Little Sister and Jealousy

"Jin! You like my sister?" Kazune said as he overcome the shock after what Jin had said. "S-so what if I do? It's not like it's against the law or anything! And we have not confirm whether she's really your sister or what!" Jin said and glared at Kazune. Just then, Mizuki just stood up and walked away, with Karin running behind her. The boys just stare at each other as the girls exit.

"Mizuki! What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy that Jin likes you too?" Karin asked. "I know I should be. But what if I'm not Kazune's sister? Then I would need to leave here, I won't be able to see Jin again... And even if I am his sister, Kazune doesn't like Jin. He would oppose to our relationship..." Mizuki said and looked at Karin. There was tears at the corner of her eyes.

Karin then took out her handkerchief and gave it to Mizuki and said "If you're not his sister, you can still stay here! No one is going to chase you away! If you are, he won't force you to be away from Jin. He's not so heartless." "Really?" Mizuki asked again. "Yeap! But I can't believe all these though. It's has been less than a week and so much has happened." Karin said, then suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist. She immediately turn her head and saw Kazune there, smiling at her. Meanwhile, Jin had his arm around Mizuki's shoulder. "I have just made a call to the hospital to confirm whether we are siblings. And the answer is yes. So I assume that you are moving here to stay from now on?" Kazune asked Mizuki. "I gu-guess so.." Mizuki said.

"But first thing first, you are to be called 'Kujyou Kazusa' and not 'Mizuki'. Understand? As for your room, I will explain to aunt. At most, you will be sleeping in my room." Kazune said and looked at Jin. "As for you, a single tear from her and you are out of the league. You understand!?"  Finishing, he led Karin back to the living room.

"So... We're alone now..." Jin started. "Yeah..." Kazusa (From now on, I'm gonna call her Kazusa) said. "Want to go to the garden?" Jin initiated. "Ye-yeah..." Kazusa said and they walked out of the door. "I can't believe I'm going to stay here from now on." Kazusa said. "If you don't want to stay here, you can stay at my house you know?" Jin said and looked at Kazusa, and she continued "No no no! I want to stay here! I missed out 14 years with my brother. We need some catching up." "Oh... It's okay then." Jin said with a little gloomy on his face. "Oh come on, it's not like we're never going to meet again. I suppose Kazu-i mean my brother is going put me in the same school as you all. I suppose?" Kazusa said and smiled at Jin.

Meanwhile, Kazune was lying down on Karin's lap while talking to Micchi and Himeka. "So... You just gain another sister. Congrats?" Micchi said. "Thanks? Hold on. I need to tell my aunt about this first." After saying, Kazune went to his aunt's (Himeka's mom) room for a while. After awhile, Kazune came down with his aunt and his aunt said enthusiastically "Where's my long lost niece!?" "She's outside." Himeka said and immediately, she ran out.

"Your mom doesn't know that we were finding Kazusa's birth family?" Karin asked Himeka. "She's know we were helping her find her family, but she doesn't know that it was her niece." Himeka answered. "She never mentioned anything about Kazusa before?" Micchi asked immediately.

"Never.. That's why none of us knew. If I'm not wrong, she was separated from me when she was one." Kazune said, as he hugged Karin from the back. Just then, Jin and Kazusa came into the house with her long lost aunt. "Luckily we have a spare room and Kazusa can stay in there. But when are you going to move here permanently?" her aunt asked. "Hmm... I think by 2 weeks from now? I need to go back to Osaka and pack all my belongings." Kazusa said.

"What?! So long? Can you be earlier? I will help if it will make you move here earlier.." Jin said and made a puppy dog face to Kazusa. "Haha. You're so cute! Fine. If you help me, maybe by the end of this week?" Kazusa said, smiling at Jin. "That's a side we will never see about Kuga." Kazune said, trying hard not to laugh. "Kazu- I mean big brother! Stop laughing at him! He's cute!" Kazusa shouted across the room. "I'm speechless... And this big brother thing is going to take some time..." Kazune said.

"I should be going back tomorrow morning. Then Jin can come over to help during the weekends!" Kazusa said. "Fine... I'll wait then.." Jin pouted. "Do you need any help Kazusa?" Karin asked and continue "If you need, I suppose we can all go and help! I need to go back for a visit too!" "That would not be necessary, Karin. She has me and it enough!" Jin said. "Jin... Don't be rude... Karin, of course I need help! Its' not like as if you don't know how much stuffs I have!" Kazusa said and laughed. "So we will all go after school on Friday night? We should be able to reach on Saturday morning." Kazune said. (Assume that it's a long trip!)

_**Friday night~ At the train station~**_

"Kuga! It's night! Stop wearing your sunglasses! Gosh! I have no idea why did my sister even fall for you!" Kazune said as he saw Jin at the train station. "For the sake of Goddess Kazusa, I will not argue back!" Jin said and looked away. "Now that's scary..." Kazune said. "Kazune! Stop being so bad!" Karin said immediately. "Fine..." Kazune said and gave Karin a peck on her forehead.

When the train came, everyone boarded the train. They occupied 2 rows facing each other and each rows had 3 seats. The girls sat at one side while the boys sat opposite them. Karin was opposite of Kazune and Himeka was opposite of Micchi, Jin was just facing an empty chair (Sad huh? :P) They brought snacks along for the trip and played games that they loaned from the play room.

After a long time, the girls was sleepy and they prepared for the night. While Karin was going to sleep, Kazune sat at the empty chair beside her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and tucked in her with his jacket. After Karin fell asleep, Kazune returned to his own seat. Everyone was asleep but him, but he could not fall sleep. But soon, he fell asleep too...

_**Saturday morning~ Osaka train station~**_

"We're finally here!" Karin said as she stretched and continued to say "This smell is so nostalgia! I really miss this place." "I know right, Hanazono! It's been years since I came here. " Micchi said. "Yeah! I hope nothing much has changed." Karin said. Soon, she noticed a blond hair girl in a distance, smiling at them.

"Wait. Is that Kazusa?" Karin asked. Almost immediately, Jin ran up to the girl and hugged her. "I guess you're right." Himeka said and laugh. "Kuga! I'm not taking you're bag!" Kazune shouted. "Kazune..." Karin said and looked at him. "Fine... I'm taking it for your sake." Kazune said and took Jin's bag along towards Kazusa.

"I'll take that big brother!" Kazusa said as Jin release her. "Kuga! Take it yourself! Don't bully my sister." Kazune said, refusing to give Kazusa Jin's bag. "Hmph." Jin reacted and snatched his bag from Kazune's hand. There was a 7 seater car waiting outside the train station and Kazusa directed them to the car.

Inside the car sat Kazusa's adopted brother, Minoru, and he helped the gang to put their bags into the car and they drove off to Kazusa's adopted family house. When they were on the car, Kazusa's adopted brother said "Karin, it's only been a few months but you have became more pretty! Hahaha." After hearing that, Karin blushed and said "Thanks?" Kazune face immediately changed serious after hearing the conversation.

"Too bad you're attached or I would have continue to court you, you know?" Minoru said again and smirked. The entire car remained silent, knowing that Kazune was going to get piss off if the conversation goes on. Karin just curled her arm around Kazune's and rested her head on his shoulders.

When they reached, Minoru immediately got down and took Karin's bag for her. Seeing that, Kazune got even more piss off and just entered the house after taking his own bag without waiting for Karin. "Micchi, can you go and accompany Kazune?" Himeka asked Micchi which Micchi just smile and nodded his head. "Jin... You too?" Kazusa said and smile at him. "Anything for you." Jin said and went off with Micchi to find Kazune.

"Minoru... I know you used to like me but now I'm with Kazune. Please stop acting like that in front of him. I really don't wish to lose him..." Karin said, as soon as the boys were out of sight. "Ya... I know second brother likes to play this kind of joke but you are going way too far in this you know?" Kazusa said after Karin.

"Kazusa! How could you? You know I really like Karin! Why didn't you stop her from dating that Kazune guy? So what if he is the same age as me? I met Karin way before him! And to think I took care of you since you were little!" Minoru said. Suddenly... "So what if you met Karin first? She doesn't even like you! Minoru, I know we just met, but please respect my cousin's love life." Himeka said, which shocked everyone.

Not knowing what to say, Minoru just dropped all the bags and left. "Karin... Sorry..." Kazusa said and looked down. "It's okay Kazusa. It's not your fault." Karin said and smile at her and turn to Himeka "But Himeka. That was awesome! It's the first time I saw you talking like that!" "Sorry..." Himeka said. "Why are you apologising for? I should thank you instead!" Karin said and laugh. "Come on, let's go in!" Kazusa said and pushed Himeka and Karin into the house.

"Mizu- I mean Kazusa. The boys are in the backyard." Kazusa's adopted mother said. Kazusa just nodded her head and smile.

In the backyard, Kazune was sitting on the sun chair and his face was facing the sky but his eyes were closed. Just then, he felt that he was being blocked and said "Go away." "Kazune! Get up!" Micchi shook him up. "What you want?" Kazune asked, pissed off. Kazune then sat up from the chair.

"You know that Karin will get upset if you continue acting like that, right?" Jin said. "Why do you care? It's not like any of you felt like this before." Kazune argued back. "Kazune.. I felt like this before! When Himeka talks to other boys, I get jealous!" Micchi said. "Then why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?" Kazune asked. "If she rejects me, our current relationship will be awkward!" Micchi said and Jin continued "What we are trying to say is, listen to Karin. As least she didn't cheat on you! She still cares and love you." "Fine..." Kazune said and looked away.

Just then, Karin appeared at the doors of the backyard. Noticing this, Jin and Micchi told Kazune "Have a good chat with her. Don't make her feel more sad." and they left. After they left, Karin walked towards Kazune and stood beside his chair.

"Kazune... Sorry..." Karin started. Kazune didn't say a word, he just held Karin's hand and motioned her to sit beside him. "You shouldn't be. I should... I'm sorry. I know I should not have gotten angry but I was so jealous. I was so afraid that you would leave me..." Kazune said and hugged Karin, hiding his face in Karin's hair. "Kazune... I don't even like him. You should know that you are the one I love." Karin said and hugged Kazune back. Without another word, Kazune kissed Karin on her lips. During the kiss, Kazune smiled, knowing that Karin would never leave him for another guy, let alone Minoru.

After they broke apart, Kazune stood up and said "Come on, we have a lot to pack!" Karin immediately stood up and walked towards into the house with Kazune.

"Finally! We were wondering how long the both of you are going to take. This is faster than we thought!" Jin said, causing the entire gang to laugh. "Mom prepared breakfast for you all. Come on!" Kazusa's adopted sister, Minori, said and she continued "Ignore Minoru. Sorry about his behaviour though... He's always like that." "It's okay. It was not your fault." Karin said to her and smile.

After eating, they all immediately went to pack Kazusa's belongings. By the time they packed finish, it was the early evening. So they all went to the nearby park for a breather. "Wow... Nothing has change here!" Karin said as she walked around. "Some did. You remember the old old house by the corner?" Kazusa said. "The one we thought was haunted?" Karin asked and laughed. "Yeah... Turns out that it was not haunted and there's someone living there now." Kazusa said. Then they all went around and bought some souvenirs back.

They spent the night at Kazusa's house and took train on the next day afternoon...

***End***

I don't know if anyone read this part or not, but I know that it took me days to type finish this. I keep getting interrupted by my family members to do stuffs. Irritating huh? :P hahahha. Nvmm. I know that I haven't updated in 3 weeks time. Must please stay with me! :D Okay! Remember to review okay? :D Bye~


	20. Chapter 20

Hey~ I just ended my prelims like last week? And my Prelim 2 just started. And I'm sick of staying up late all night just to study. It gets boring... My dark circles are getting worse... With my exams starting in 13 or 14 days, I'm getting stressed out, hope 42 or 43 days just come quickly so I get my breaks... It's so sickening trying to study 7 subjects at the same time... :( Okay. Enough said. Here's chapter 20~~

*I do not own Kamichama Karin nor the characters! :)

***Start***

Chapter 20 : Kazusa's new life.

"I'm going to be enrolled in the same school as all of you?" Kazusa asked while they were on the train and she continued "That's is like so cool! But what if the students there don't like me?" Immediately, her face turned gloomy. "Silly girl. You have us with you! More importantly, you have me." Jin said and patted lightly on Kazusa's bangs. Kazusa said nothing and just smiled at him.

"I'm only going to agree to the first half of what Kuga said. And your uniforms are prepared and that you will start school tomorrow." Kazune said. "Tomorrow? Everything is going to start all over again." Kazusa said softly.

When they reached Tokyo, Himeka's parents was there to fetch the gang to their house. It was reaching 6PM in the evening when they reached Himeka's house. The boys were helping to move some of Kazusa's furniture according to her liking while the girls unpacked Kazusa's belongings.

When it was time to go home, Kazune sent Karin home while Jin had his butler to fetch him.

_**THE NEXT DAY~~~**_

While in Kazusa's new class... "Class~ This is your new classmate, Kujyou Kazusa. Say hi to them Kazusa." The teacher Miss Hibiki said. "Erm.. I'm Kujyou Kazusa. Nice to meet you." Kazusa started by saying and gave the class a shy smile. "Good! You guys have any questions for her?" The teacher asked again.

Almost immediately, the hands started going up and the class started asking "Are you related to Kujyou Kazune?" "Where were you from?". Kazusa just started by saying "Yeap! I'm his younger sister! But can I ask you all a question? Is my brother really popular in school?" One of the classmates just answered her "Hell yeah! He and his friends are like so hot? And their grades are like so amazing. They are the most perfect people anyone can know of! And I'm Takahashi Kazuki! Wanna be friends?" and Kazuki smiled at Kazusa. Kazusa just smiled at her and said "Sure!"

Just then, another guy, that look like a gangster, stood up and say "Hey Kazusa, I like you. Wanna be my girlfriend?" and he smirked at Kazusa. Kazusa was stunned, she didn't know what to reply, until there was a knock on the door. Kazusa drifted her attention to the door and saw Jin there. The girls in the class immediately went wild, Miss Hibiki then asked Jin "Jin. May I ask why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's free period! I will be physically in class after this. Don't worry!" Jin said and walked toward Kazusa and he continued to say "I just forgot to give Kazusa this." and he gave Kazusa a peck on her forehead. "Good luck on your first day of school. If anything happens, we all will be at the next block." Jin said smiling and left the class. Kazusa's face was red, really red, like a tomato! "See that, jerk? Don't mess with Kazusa!" Kazuki said to the guy and looked back at Kazusa, smiling brightly.

Other girls started asking Kazusa "Are you his girlfriend?" Kazusa just told them "I guess so." and smiled. Before the next question could be asked, the teacher interrupted them and said "Leave the questions for later. Right now, I have classes! Kazusa, there are 3 empty seats. Choose whichever one you like." Kazusa looked around and picked the one nearest to Kazuki. And went to sit there. Then classes for Kazusa started.

Meanwhile, with Karin and Kazune... "Kuga! Where were you?" Kazune asked or rather shouted as soon as Jin appeared at the door. "I went to make a surprise visit! Why do you care?" Jin shouted back as he walked back to his seat. "Let me guess. Kazusa right?" Micchi said. "Shhh! Don't say it too loud!" Jin immediately said and covered Micchi's mouth. "What? Does being with my sister make you embarrass?" Kazune immediately stared at him.

"Of course not! If words spread, she will ALWAYS be surrounded by paparazzi, journalist and all those crappy privacy invaders. And I want her to lead a normal life!" Jin said as he released his hands from Micchi and signed. "Then why the hell did you kiss her just now?" Kazune asked. "Wait. How did you know?" Jin asked. Throughout the conversation, there were girls staring at them, then they got into their own conversation saying 'Jin has a girlfriend?' 'Kujyou has a sister?' Hearing that, Kazune and the boys just went to the corner to talk.

"Are you dumb? I can see her class from the window. Look!" Kazune said and pointed to the window next to his seat. "Oh... It's a natural thing, you know? Like you have to kiss Karin everyday too!" Jin said and put his arm around Kazune. "Tsk... So what?" Kazune said and blushed. "Oh.. Can I change seats with you? I want to sit somewhere that can see Kazusa." Jin asked Kazune. "No! Then I will be away from Karin. Ask Shirabe instead. She will gladly change seats with you." Kazune said and motioned to the girl sitting in front of him.

Jin immediately when to her and asked "Shirabe. Can I change seats with you? I need a window seat, please?" Almost immediately, Shirabe nodded her head and packed her bag and moved towards Jin's original seat. "See! Piece of cake." Jin said and took his bag to the new seat. "Now I can look at her whenever I want." Jin said and immediately looked at Kazusa outside the window.

"Kazune. This is a bad idea, like that, Jin will never focus in class." Karin said as she walked up behind Kazune. Kazune turned and smile at Karin. "No. Now, Kazusa don't need me to protect her. She needs Jin and so does him. I know he is serious about Kazusa." Kazune said and patted Karin's head. Karin then said "You have finally accepted him?" and smiled. "N-no." Kazune said and looked away. "Come on, Kazune. I know you are concern about him." Karin continued to tease Kazune.

"Nope! I'm more concern about you." Kazune said and pinched Karin's nose lightly. Karin just looked at Kazune and sticked out her tongue.

The next period came and the teacher came in. Class soon started for them too.

During recess, Kazuki invited Kazusa to eat with her friends and they are questioning her. "So you are like his girlfriend?" One of them asked. "I don't know... He didn't make anything official... So I don't know." Kazusa answered and look gloomy. "Kazusa, if he doesn't like you, he won't have kissed you in front of the class just now. He is obviously warning the boys to keep their ideas away from you." Kazuki then said, assuring her.

Before answering to the girls, she received a message from Jin, asking her whether she wants to hang out with him at the mall after school. And she replied him 'I'll ask my brother after school, okay? :)' "Oh Jin! You are so sweet!" Kazuki teased Kazusa. "Hahaha. He's just asking me to hang out with him after school, how is that sweet?" Kazusa asked, laughing. "I don't know! He just is!" Another girl said and she continued "But he's yours. We won't snatch him from you. We are going to be the supporters!" Kazusa just sat there and laugh at them.

_**AFTER SCHOOL~~~**_

"So how was school, Kazusa?" Kazune asked. "It was not bad. I met some new friend, Kazuki, Miyuki and Yukara." Kazusa said and smile. "Big brother, can I go to the mall with Jin? He said he have no work today. So can I?" Kazusa said as they walked out of the school gate. "Fine. Be home before dinner okay? Give me your bag, it will lighten your load at the mall later. " Kazune said and took her bag.

"Jin! You ready to go?" Kazusa asked him. "Yeah. I will just tell my chauffeur to drop us by the mall. And where's your bag?" Jin asked. "It's with big brother, he said he's going to help me take it home." Kazusa said. Soon enough, Jin's car arrived and they both headed towards the mall.

When Karin and Kazune was walking home, Kazune started saying "And yet, he was saying not wanting the media to know about Kazusa. He is so dumb." "Kazune. Like as if you are going to let Kazusa go to his house. And don't worry, he will protect Kazusa." Karin said. "And why are you sticking up for him? Don't tell me..." Kazune then say that and shorten the distant between him and Karin's face. "What? No! You're getting jealous? After the Minoru thing, you still don't trust me?" Karin said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding, why would I get jealous of Kuga? I trust you, okay?" Kazune said and gave Karin a kiss on her lips. "And now, you're home. Bye." He said and gave Karin another kiss and left. "Kazune! Aren't you going to come in for awhile?" Karin asked. "Nahh. We have a lot of homework today, so you better start doing it first." Kazune said and turned away.

'Is it me? Or is he being weird?' Karin thought after Kazune went out of sight. She shook off the thought and went into her house.

Kazune was still walking back home when he took out his phone, "Nishikiori, you busy now?" Kazune said into the phone. Micchi then said "No, why? You missed me eh?" Kazune signed when Micchi said that and replied him "No, I don't miss you. Nishikiori, I need a favour from you..."

***End***

Hehehe, a clifhanger~ what you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen in the next one? Review me to tell me what you think will happen and what is that favour Kazune ask from Micchi. If I can't update by next week, it will means that I'm studying... :( If I really can't update, I will update it as soon as my exams are over which is 12Novemeber'13. So please bear with me okay? Thanks so much in advance and sorry if I can't update till then! Remember to review! :D Bye~


End file.
